Digimon Adventure 02, What if things were Bent?
by BigChillFreak
Summary: The entire cast has now been genderbent, how will 02 be diffrent now,with new genders comes new plot and a mysterious mystery about daisuke and their enemys what role does she play in this darkness could our main hero be the villian or is something diffrent this time around
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Taiyomon!**

**This is digimon adventure 02 but this time everyone is the opposite gender, Davis is still my main character though in this fic.**

New town and new school, what does that equal? A very miserable me.

Hey, my names Daisuke Motomiya or Dai as I like to be called for short. I'm thirteen years old and just moved to a new town known as Odabia.

Why am I going to be miserable you may ask?

I won't know anyone here and I'm not that great at making friends anyway, so I could probably see this was going to be another miserable school year.

I looked at my reflection from the mirror that hung on my wall, I have burgundy colored hair that goes a bit past my shoulders and has spikes around my bangs.

I swear I can't do anything with it; it's just too much trouble.

I have brown eyes and tan skin, I was currently wearing a white shirt with a blue hooded sweatshirt and black jeans.

I never was one who cared about appearances but this time I was determined to make friends no matter what.

With that in mind I looked at my reflection one last time and grabbed my bag and went out the door and towards school.

One good thing though is I still get to play soccer, sure most girls hate soccer but I love the sport and there was a spot on the team when I got registered for school.

I looked at the building in front of me which was my new school; I took in a breath as there were a few other students around since I got here early.

Yeah, early usually I'm always late but not today.

I walked towards the field and saw some other kids their talking with their friends or doing something or another as they waited for the bell to ring for class.

I could feel a knot beginning to form in the pit of my stomach, I never really liked crowds.

Everyone was too busy in their conversations to notice me at least and I hadn't done anything to attract attention to myself.

I saw a bench nearby and decided to sit down and just wait for class to start but before I could something hit my leg.

I looked to see it was a soccer ball as some guys called out to me.

"Hey could you bring that back!?" yelled a black haired boy at me.

I was going to pick it up and give it to them but something inside me gave me the urge to kick it as it went flying towards them.

The black haired boy barely was able to stop it as he and his friends looked at me.

"That's was a good kick want to join our game we need another player" said the black haired boy as his two friends a brunette and a blond nodded.

I looked at them not really expecting the offer but if they were insisting.

"Sure" I said putting my bag where I could see it.

"My names kaito and this is Brock and Blondie over there is Ren" said kaito.

I was surprised by how friendly they were as I realized I still hadn't said anything.

"I'm daisuke, nice to meet you" I said as Kaito said it would be us against Brock and Ren.

"Just cause you're a girl that doesn't mean we'll go easy on you" said Ren as I gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry I won't go easy on you" I said back, I was starting to feel less nervous as Ren kicked the ball.

I had to admit they were all pretty good, it was kinda fun even though I just met these guys.

"Daisuke go long!" kaito yelled at me as he kicked the ball towards me.

I was going to head butt it but it flew over my head as I turned around to chase after it.

I saw a girl pick it up as she looked to see who had thrown it.

"Sorry! I missed the ball" I said to the girl.

She had pale skin and long dark blond hair, a piece of her bangs stuck out of her white hat; she had blue eyes and was wearing a green shirt and white skirt.

She had her backpack on her shoulder as she looked at me strangely before handing me the ball.

She smiled and said" sorry, you just remind me of someone I know" she said as she left leaving me confused.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as kaito and the others called out to me"yeah, yeah! I have the ball" I said kicking it towards them.

"Who was that, a friend of yours?" asked Brock as we continued our game.

"I don't know her but apparently I remind her of someone" I said as we continued our game.

The bell rang a few minutes later and we all went to our class, I looked for my new class as I noticed the blond girl from before.

"So I guess your new too?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I just moved here" I said as she nodded, she herself having moved here as well.

Both of us went into the class room as we stood in the front, I got a bit nervous.

I always hated introducing myself but luckily the girl beside me went first.

She took off her hat as she introduced herself "hello my name's Takara Takaishi but you can call me Kara" she said giving a bow of her head.

I took in a breath as I introduced myself" my names Daisuke Motomiya but I prefer to be called Dai" I said giving a bow of my own head.

"Ms. Takaishi and Motomiya please take your seats near Kamiya" said our teacher as she motioned towards a boy that had two empty desks near him.

We both nodded as I took the seat near the boy and takara sat next to the boy.

He was kinda cute with slightly tan skin and messy light brown hair, his eyes were a dark brown and he wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and tan pants with a camera around his neck.

It seemed him and takara knew each other as they easily began a conversation.

I looked around the class to see all eyes were on us or more to say takara, she was pretty and I guess some of the guys noticed that.

Luckily class started, and thankfully it was math.

I known as surprising as it is math is one of my better subjects, as everyone else in the class groaned at the fact of having math first thing in the morning.

As we started with some equations I wondered if I would ever make friends, I would find out the world had a very weird sense of humor.

**(Digital world)**

Digimon were all running in panic as dark rings were being slapped on anyone who got in their path.

"I could really use takara right about now" said a brown guinea pig with wings as he tried to get away but was almost attacked by a large praying mantis.

He then bumped into a teenage girl with tan skin; brown eyes and wild brown hair that went to her back but didn't seem to sit in one place, on her head where a pair of goggles. She was wearing her green school uniform as she looked at the scared digimon.

Right then a yellow lizard ran up to them.

"Taka!" yelled the yellow lizard happily.

"Agumon!" yelled Taka as she hugged the lizard tightly.

"How'd you get here?" asked agumon, as far as he knew the gate was closed.

"I got a message saying you were in trouble" she said as a cat like digimon ran towards them.

"Taka!" said the cat as she ran towards the three.

"Gatomon your okay" she said giving the cat a hug as well before setting her down.

The guinea pig flew beside gatomon"hey what am I chopped liver" said Patamon as he had been ignored the entire time.

"Sorry Patamon" said taka as at that moment they heard a loud buzz and a snimon appeared.

"Hurry run!" said Gatomon as they ran.

Snimon almost hit them as they lowered themselves to the ground to avoid the attack.

"Agumon you have to digivolve" said taka as she took out her digivice.

"That's the problem we can't, none of us can" said agumon.

"What! Did you forget how?" asked taka as agumon looked ashamed.

"It's like riding a bike so hurry up and digivolve" she said.

"Taka! Snimons coming back" said Gatomon as they saw the snimon.

"Were can we hide?" asked taka as Patamon lead them away.

"In this cave!" he said as snimon was following them.

They ran inside as snimon flew away making them al sigh in relief.

"Being chased by a giant bug, almost like the first day we were here" mused taka.

"I have to tell the others" she said as she sent a message through her portable computer.

"Hey taka, you won't believe what we found" said agumon as he lead her deeper into the cave.

In the center of a large opening was an egg with a sun symbol on it and the patterns for fire with a spike through it.

"What the, it has the crest of courage but how?" she asked as the digimon shook her head.

"Why don't you try to pick it up?" asked agumon as she went over to the egg.

She touched it as it glowed brightly blinding them all as three lights shot up confusing them all.

"What was that?" asked taka as agumon looked at her.

"I don't know but I hope it's good for us" said agumon.

**(Human World)**

School was ending as I was getting things out of my locker when I noticed takara and her friend.

"Daisuke" she said as she walked towards me.

"Oh, hi takara" I said surprised, I thought she'd be with her friend.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with us?" she asked me as I looked at the boy beside her.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you yet, daisuke this is Haruki Kamiya" she said as Haruki walked up to me.

"Nice to me ya, like he said I'm Haruki but you can call me haru" he said extending his hand as I shook it.

"Same here, so you guys don't mind me around?" I asked as I wonder if I was already making friends.

They were about to respond when a boy with purple hair that was swept to the side with glasses, light brown eyes, and a cream colored shirt with yellow pants came running in.

"Oh, hey Masato" said takara as masato walked up to Haruki.

"Hey are you Haruki Kamiya?" he asked as he held a paper in his hands.

"Yeah, that's me" said Haruki.

"Anyway are you related to Taka Kamiya? She sent this e-mail to you" he said handing him the paper.

He read it as his expression became a serious one "my sister needs our help" he said as he ran off.

"Sister?" I asked as the takara and masato had already token off after him.

I should have left for home it wasn't any of my business but I followed anyway.

"Hey wait up!" I called out as I ran after them.

We all were running to where I remembered was the computer lab when a girl with short red hair, green headband and wearing one of those outfit seniors wore.

"Kaiyo is that you?" asked takara as the red head stopped and turned around showing she had black eyes.

"Kara, haru long times no see, I bet you got taka's message to" she said as the two nodded.

I was completely confused right now, how many people did takara know.

"Yeah we need to get to the computer room" said takara snapping me from my thoughts again.

Masato unlocked the door as Kaiyo sat in one of the chairs and started typing on the computer quickly.

"I knew I should have charged my laptop last light, but I was playing trigonometry trivia it was great fun though" she said as takara sighed.

"You never change do you kai" she said to her friend.

"If taka's in the digital world than that means the gate to the digital world is open again" said Kaiyo.

"What's the digital world?" I asked them though strangely it sounded familiar.

"Is it some sort of video game?" asked masato.

"Long story short you can't get in without one of these" said haru showing them a small blue device.

"Masato there you are you said you were going to help me with my computer today" said a little girl voice.

I turned around along with the others as a girl with pale skin and green eyes and long light brown hair, with a white long sleeved shirt and a brown dress over it.

She was standing near the door way looking at us.

"Oh right, sorry Ikuna" he said going towards her as they left.

"Can I help you guys out?" I asked them as Kai looked at me.

"Sorry but like haru said you need a digivice to go" said Kaiyo as the computer screen lit up and three lights shot out.

One blue, one red and one yellow as the blue light flew into my own hands and the other two went out the door.

"What's this?" I asked as I held the device.

"It's a digivice!" exclaimed takara.

"It's a different model than ours" said Haruki as I looked at mine which was larger than theirs and had blue grips and a small antenna.

"I think it's time we went and helped taka" said Kaiyo as I looked at them.

"But how?" I asked as Haruki got a determined look.

"I don't care I'm helping my sister and that's, that" said Haruki as he raised his digivice to the computer and was sucked in.

"How did she?" I asked as takara did the same, I was still shocked.

"Well?" asked Kaiyo as I looked at her and realized I was the last person left.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life" I said as I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way.

"Alright I guess I'm going too" I said raising my device as I was sucked into.

After some colorful lights I noticed I was in a different world "so this is the digital world?" I asked as takara and Haruki were in front of me.

I looked at myself and saw my clothing had changed; I was now wearing a dark blue jean jacket with a black shirt and dark blue pants.

"What's with the new wardrobe?" I asked though I kinda liked the look.

"Alright I got a signal coming from this way" said Haruki as he started leading us.

Unknown to us we were being watched by someone and she wasn't friendly.

"Looks like I have some uninvited guests in my garden" said a blue haired girl as she watched the group.

We kept on walking as I noticed a large soda machine, why would a soda machine be out here? I wondered.

"Hey guys! What's with the soda machine?" I asked as I walked over to it.

Suddenly these little green slime creatures started pouring out of it, I fell to the ground from shock.

"Dai, you okay?" asked Haruki coming over to me as I stood up.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting those whatever they were" I said to them as we countered to walk.

"They were digimon called numemon, don't worry compared to a kuwagamon those were the nice ones" said haru.

"Nice one's, I don't like the sound of that" I said as if they were the nice ones I'm guessing there are really bad ones here.

"Don't worry most digimon don't attack unless their provoked then theirs those who attack for no reason" said takara as three digimon were running towards us.

"Takara! Takara!" yelled Patamon as he flew over to his partner.

"Patamon, I've missed you so much" said takara hugging the guinea pig.

"Hey! Haruki! Takara!" yelled taka as she ran towards them.

"Glad you could make it" she said looking at us as she gave me a confused look.

"And who's this?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Don't worry big sis, she's one of us" said Haruki as Gatomon walked up.

"Haru, your back" said Gatomon as she walked towards him.

Haruki smiled as he petted her head and noticed her tail ring was missing" tell me what happened?" he asked.

Gatomon began to explain what had happened as they all listened.

"then one day a girl showed up calling herself the Digimon Empress and started enslaving digimon, she doesn't show any mercy" said Gatomon as the humans were shocked.

"Another human besides us?" asked taka.

"Yeah and she has this dark digivice that doesn't let us evolve" said Patamon.

"So that's why you couldn't digivolve" said taka looking at agumon.

"Yeah if we could digivolve we wouldn't be in this situation" said agumon.

"The dark digivice us draining all our power making us weaker than new born kittens" said Gatomon.

"Yeah and if one of her dark rings catches you, you'll be a slave for life" said Patamon.

We didn't notice the dark ring that was spying on us.

"The rings do everything but get rid of fleas" said Gatomon.

"What a witch! I'd like to show her a piece of my mind" said Haruki.

The empress watched through her screens as she laughed at what haru had said" not much of a gentleman I see , so why don't I get this game started" she said as she pressed a button.

"Attack! Monochromon!" she said as a large dinosaur with a dark ring and red eyes was released towards the surface.

While the others were talking I noticed some sort of egg in the cave we had gone into "hey guys? What's this?" I asked as they walked over.

"It looks like a beach ball with a spike through it" said takara.

"And its heaver than my mom's meatloaf and that thing cracks concrete" said taka as takara tried to lift the egg with no luck.

"Your right it's really heavy" said takara.

"Move aside this is a man's job" said Haruki as he tried to lift the egg only for it not to move an inch.

"Too bad we don't have a man to do the job" joked takara as Haruki gave him a look.

"Alright daisuke your turn" said Taka.

"What! If you couldn't move it what make you think I can?" I asked.

"You'll never know unless you try" said taka as I sighed.

"Alright, here I go" I said nervously as I took the egg in my hands and I pulled really hard.

It came out with a pop as I fell back "ow, you said it was tougher than concrete" I complained as a red light appeared.

"That's not good" said takara as a form started to become visible.

It looked like a small dragon with floppy ears and was mostly blue with a white muzzle and belly with a small spike on its nose and yellow triangles under its eyes.

The dragon's eyes opened revealing red ones as it jumped out happily "free! Finally free!" she yelled as she hopped around showing her body had small curves.

"Hi! I'm veemon but you can call me well veemon" she said to me as I was shocked as well as the others.

"I'm daisuke but people call me Dai" I said as veemon walked towards me.

"Nice ta meet ya Dai, I've been waiting for you for a long time" she said to me.

"Me? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, only you could move the digi-egg of courage which means were partners" she said jumping again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you partner" I said as I smiled she was so hyper.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" I asked as a large dinosaur broke through he cave ceiling.

"I'm guessing it was him right?" I asked as I pointed up to the grey triceratops.

"That's a Monochromon" said takara.

**(Digimon Analyzer Takara)**

"**Monochromon his shell is as hard as diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs"**

"Boom Bubble" Patamon shot out a bubble of air at the dino.

"Pepper Breath!" agumon spat out a fire ball as the two attacks hit Monochromon but didn't even faze him.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon opened his mouth as flames began to form.

"Run!" shouted taka s they ran out of the cave.

"Daisuke you have to open the digi-egg of courage" said veemon as she ran beside me.

"How?" I asked her as the fireball almost hit us.

"That was way too close for comfort" I said as we made it outside.

"Daisuke hurry! Get down here!" yelled taka as we looked down to see the others.

"Watch out!" said veemon as she tackled me down the hill and we rolled down until we hit the ground.

"Daisuke, are you alright" veemon asked me.

"Everything but my spine" I groaned as I sat up.

"Come on daisuke we have to get out of here!" Haruki called out to us.

"Takara what wrong? We have to go" said Patamon as she held her ankle.

"I can't move my ankle" said takara as Monochromon jumped the hill and landed right in front of her.

"Daisuke I can digivolve but you have to have courage to open the egg" said veemon as Monochromon charged.

"Takara!" yelled taka and Haruki.

"I stood up; we may have just met but no over sized lizard is going to turn us into pancakes.

I don't know why I yelled it out but I'm glad I did "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE!" I yelled out as the egg let out an orange light that surrounded veemon.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too…Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!" yelled the new Mon.

In front of them stood a blue skinned woman, she had a flame patterned helmet shaped like a dragon covering half her face as a three silver spikes were on the top the one on the tip being the largest, her eyes had turned yellow as wild red hair fell from behind the helmet. She had flame patterned shoulder pads and her breast plate covered half her stomach. A belt was around her waist as she wore black spandex shorts with a flame material skirt wrapped around her belt with it being longer in the back. Her feet were covered in flamed pattered boots with three sharp metal claws as well as flame patterned cloves with her white claws being lager and longer. Her tail whipped behind her as she glared at the dino.

"Armor Digivolve?" asked taka surprised.

"Whoa, I don't know who you are but that was so cool" I said.

"I am Taiyomon as veemon I used the power of courage to armor digivolve, my Temptress Flare will leave you burnt but my Vulcan Punch will burn you like a well done steak" she said her voice was more mature now then it was before.

The empress had seen the entire thing from her dark ring "armor digivolving huh? The powers of darkness from my digivice should have prevented that. Their more resourceful than I thought" she said as Monochromon charged only for Taiyomon to elegantly flip over him.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon launched his flames but Taiyomon easily swatted them away like flies.

Monochromon then rushed at her throwing her into the air as everyone gasped, Taiyomon seemed to levitate as she winked and an aura of red surrounded her.

"Temptress Flare!" she yelled out as a serpent made of flames flew from her body towards the dark ring.

"barbecue that dark ring Taiyomon" yelled Patamon as the dark ring shattered as the fire hit it, Taiyomon then landed on the ground as she glowed turning back as an orange light flew towards my digivice.

I pulled something grey out of my pocket and it was some sort of mini-computer.

"What's this?" I asked as I saw the crest of courage on the screen.

"Goodbye Monochromon don't forget to write" said takara as she and Haruki waved goodbye to he dino.

"I can't believe the Digimon Empress could make a guy like him become some sort of monster" I said.

Veemon walked up to me smiling as she said "nice working with ya Dai, let's do this again sometime" she said to me as I nodded lowering myself to her height and petting her head.

I looked up to see taka and agumon walking up to us" hey, that armor digivolving was pretty cool" taka said as I looked at her.

"Even if the rest of us cant digivolve I know you guys will be able to handle the problem" said agumon.

"Leave it to me, I'll whoop anyone who hurts my friends" said veemon as I looked at her.

"Right" I said as I noticed taka smiling.

"dai, listen I thought you were really brave that last fight and as we know the digidestine of courage wouldn't look right without her goggles, so here you can have mine" said taka as she removed the goggles from her head and handed them to me.

"Really?" I asked as I took them, I put them on as I never ever thought I'd wear goggles.

"They look great" said takara smiling.

"Yeah, you look really cute" said Haruki as I blushed.

"Guys your kinda of embarrassing me" I said.

"Hey look the suns going down now we can finally relax" said Patamon.

"Whys that?" asked takara.

"The empress never comes out at night" said agumon.

"You'd think she'd have all that power and she's afraid of the dark" said veemon.

"We should head home to, remember you should never stay in the digital world for too long" said taka as we walked towards a small TV and their we saw masato, Ikuna and Kaiyo eating.

"So Kaiyo can we go to the digital world now the light is on" masato said pointing to the computer but he then fell over as he saw us inside.

"Hey guys let us in" said taka as the TV glowed brightly taking us in and next thing I knew we were all in a dog pile.

"Get off! You're crushing me!" yelled Kaiyo as she was at the bottom.

**(Digital World)**

"You summoned me oh dark empress" said a small green caterpillar.

"Yes, I believe I finally found some worthy foes at last" she said to the digimon.

"That's great, but just one question" said the caterpillar.

"Yes?" the empress asked.

"What's a foe?" he asked as the empress sighed in annoyance.

**I don't feel like doing season one and I wanted to do a story like this anyway and you'll see this story will have a plot I'm just still working on it and sorry about my other fics but at the moment I'm working on the chapters for them all and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Digital Team Complete**

I groaned from pain as we had all landed in a dog pile on top of Kaiyo and the others, how the heck did Kara end up on top anyway.

"Were back in the computer lab" said taka surprised.

"Well that was fun, anyone mind moving!" I snapped from under Kara and haru.

"Umm, excuse me but where did you all come from?" asked Ikuna standing beside masato who had managed to get up.

"the digital world, one heck of a death experience if you ask me" I said as everyone started getting off each other.

"Wow cool, let's go there now I really want to see that place" said masato as I rubbed my aching back.

Takara seriously needs to lose some weight.

"It looks like the gate is closed for today though" said Kaiyo as she typed on the computer.

"Aww, man you guys got all the luck" said masato crossing his arms.

"Sorry masato but I think we should all head home it's getting late" said Kaiyo as we all agreed.

I was last out as I looked backed at taka and Kaiyo who were talking before heading out on my way.

This was the craziest day of my entire life, I mean seriously did I really just go into an alternate dimension and fight a dinosaur.

I shook my head as I walked home, Juno was probably already home…hey wait!

He's totally going to eat all the dinner mom made for us today!

With that thought I rushed home at a faster pace.

**(Park)**

Later that night all the original destine were meeting together at the park.

A blond haired girl with long hair that had it styled was walking towards the park; a guitar was strapped over her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" she said as they all looked at her.

"About time you got here Yuria" said takara call over to her.

"It's been so long since we've all been together like this" said a boy with spiky orange hair as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, it has been Sho" said taka.

"So what's this about?" asked a girl with wavy blue hair in a ponytail and glasses carrying a briefcase.

"Well junko it's about what happened to me, haruki and takara when we went into the digital world today" said taka as she began to explain the problem.

"Digi-Armor Energize?" asked yuria after taka had finished talking.

"It's a new form of digivolving and somehow daisuke was able to get veemon to digivolve into Taiyomon but agumon, Patamon and Gatomon couldn't" said taka.

"So if this daisuke girl has a new digivice then who has the other two?" asked Sho.

"Two kids from my apartment Masato Inoue and Ikuna Hida have them" said takara.

"So what about this digimon empress? Shouldn't we be worried about our partners as well?" asked Junko.

"I got an e-mail from Makato in America and he said the same thing" said Kaiyo.

"I say we go back to the digital world tomorrow, who's with me" taka asked the group who nodded all except for Junko and yaria.

"I can't I have an oral test tomorrow" said Junko sadly.

"Yeah and I have band practice, we got a big concert coming up and I can't let the guys down" said yuria apologetically.

"Its fine when you guys have time come with us, we'll go tomorrow right sho and Kaiyo?" asked taka.

"Right" said sho as Kaiyo nodded.

"Meeting adjourn" said taka as they all left the park.

**(Computer Lab)**

"Stupid soccer coach, I said I had to leave early the nerve" I muttered.

I was heading towards the computer lab after soccer practice; I was the only girl on the team so the coach was giving me a hard time.

I went in the room and saw the others were already there as I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, so you ready?" I asked as masato responded.

"Yeah, this is gonna be cool" he said as he seemed pretty excited.

"Yeah, well we have to be careful" I said to him as he gave me a whatever look.

"You just went once and I can handle whatever that world throws at me" he said as we both glared at each other.

Taka and sho walked in through the door as taka interrupted our glaring contest.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet another member of the older team, Sho Takenouchi" said taka introducing the boy.

We walked up to taka's friend as we introduced ourselves to him and showed him our new digivices.

"Wow, they really do look different from ours" he said comparing them to his.

"Yeah, when I touch the egg those three digivices came out" said taka.

"It's just as I thought, only this computer out of them all is the only one that can open a portal to the digital world" said Kaiyo.

"Also I found out that my digivice is unable to open the portal" she added.

"So only the new digivices can open the gate?" asked taka.

"Yes, anyway we should go before were caught" said Kaiyo as we nodded.

"Taka Kamiya is that you?" we all froze as taka turned around to see a teacher.

"Ms. Fujiyama!?" asked taka surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked sho.

"Sho, Kaiyo I thought you graduated years ago" said Ms. Fujiyama.

"We did ma'am but still what are you doing here?" asked Kaiyo.

"I now teach computer classes" she said smiling.

"What do you know about computers?" asked taka.

"Not a signal thing" she said as we all hung our heads.

Taka got an idea as she walked up to the teacher" Ms. Fujiyama I was wonder if you could help me with something" asked taka as she lead Ms. Fujiyama out.

"With what?" she asked.

"Well theirs this boy I like but you know it's complicated" said taka giving sho a wink as she shut the door.

"We owe taka big time" said sho.

I looked at him and then at the door, I wondered if there was something going on between taka and sho.

Oh, well isn't any of my business.

"Okay guys the portals open" said Kaiyo as I walked up to the computer screen and raised my digivice.

There was the same bright light as my clothing changed again as everyone else but masato and Ikuna's clothing had stayed the same.

"So this is the digital world? Hey, I'm wearing new cloths as well and their really comfortable" Ikuna said looking at herself; she was now wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and sandy colored pants.

"Wonder why our clothing changed" said masato as he was now wearing a brown shirt with a sleeveless dark green vest and cameo colored pants.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool anyway we should get going" I said as we started to walk again.

Unbeknown to us we were being watched by the empress.

"So they've returned and they brought friends, this should be fun" said the empress as she pressed three buttons.

"Veemon! Where are ya girl?" I called out as we walked through the grass.

"Dai! Daisuke! Over here!" I heard her yell as she ran up to us.

"Veemon!" I said picking her up and hugging her.

"Happy to see ya too, I also brought Patamon and his friends with me too" she said to me as she pointed behind her.

We saw Patamon and Gatomon along with a pink bird and a lady bug coming towards us.

"Sho!" yelled the bird as she flew towards sho.

"Biyomon! I've missed ya buddy" he said giving the bird a pat on the head.

"Kaiyo! How ya been" said the lady bug.

"Tentomon!" she said hugging her digimon as the others did the same.

That's when we heard a buzzing" anyone hear that?" I asked as a very large bug started coming towards us.

"Incoming" said Tentomon as we all ducked.

"What the heck giant bugs" yelled masato as the digimon tried attacking only to fail.

"Come on veemon you have to digivolve" I said as I got out my digivice and d-terminal.

Suddenly the earth below us began to shake as a hole opened up and I fell in.

"Daisuke!" yelled veemon as I held onto a ledge.

"I'm fine don't worry!" I said when a large purple mole with a drill on its nose appeared.

"Oh no that's drimogemon!" said Tentomon.

"Okay! Now I need help!" I yelled, veemon tried to reach out to me but she was too far away.

"Look out its mojyamon!" yelled takara as a creature that could be the abominable snowman appeared.

"Boomerang Bone!" he shouted throwing his bone at veemon.

"I got ya!" I said as I grabbed her tail but that made us both fall as I blacked out.

**(Others)**

"Daisuke! Veemon!" yelled takara.

"We have to run!" yelled Tentomon as they all ran to safety.

"What about daisuke?" asked Ikuna.

"We'll find a way to her but we need a plan" said haruki as his digivice beeped.

"I'm getting a signal looks like a building or something" said haruki as everyone took out their digivices.

"There aren't any buildings around here" said Biyomon.

"Except for that old temple" said Tentomon as everyone followed him.

**(Daisuke)**

My head was killing me as I woke up and let me tell ya it wasn't a very good sight.

"What the heck! Where am I?" I yelled as I looked at the cliff I was chained to.

"You're just hanging out" said a girl's voice as I looked up.

I thought I had weird sense of fashion, I thought as I looked at the girl.

She had wild blue hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing a very dark blue top and black jeans; she seemed to be wearing a black cape but looked more like a cloak since it had a hood and had on a set of dark shades.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not Halloween yet" I snapped I had a pretty good idea who she was.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should talk back to your superiors" she said back.

"I'm guessing you're the Digimon Empress" I said glaring.

"My you must be very smart to know that" she mocked.

"Yeah, well you're just a girl like me so get over it" I said.

"I am nothing like you" she said as I tried to move.

Stupid metal chains, if I was free I'd show her a piece of my mind.

""hey! Why don't you let me go and fight me like a real girl!" I yelled at her as she laughed.

"Are you sure you want that?" she taunted at me as she snapped her fingers and I gasped as veemon appeared on the other side of the canyon.

"Veemon!" I yelled as she looked at me.

"Dai, nice view huh" she said nervously, oh yeah I was there too.

"Yeah! Now come on you have to digivolve" I said to her.

"Don't ya need these" the empress said showing me my digivice and d-terminal.

"Why you little-why don't you fight fair!" I yelled at her as she laughed.

"Since when do I have to fight fair" she said as I scowled.

The others better get here soon cause if they don't I swear I'm gonna hit someone.

**(Others)**

The others continued to walk with haruki in the lead as his digivice beeped again and they saw a temple.

"That's where's the signals coming from" said haruki as they started going up the steps.

"For this being the digital world their low on escalators" said masato as they walked up the steps.

They saw to eggs on the top one being silver with wings and a purple heart and the other yellow with a spike and purple markings.

"Hey look that one has the crest of love" said sho.

"And the other has my crest of knowledge" said Kaiyo as they both went up and tried to lift the eggs.

"They won't budge" said sho as they let them go.

Kaiyo them remembered what taka said" masato, Ikuna why don't you two try" she said.

"Us?" asked masato as they approached the eggs.

Masato pulled on the digi-egg of love while Ikuna pulled on the digi-egg of knowledge the two came out easily as a crimson light and purple light came out of the spots that the eggs were on.

Two silhouettes started to become visible in the light as one was one of a bird and the other an armadillo, they both opened their eyes and jumped out freaking out the two.

"Hello, my name is hawkmon pleasure to meet you" said hawkmon in an English accent.

Hawkmon resembled an eagle with a head band; he had blue eyes and claws on his wings.

"My names armadillomon nice ta meet ya little lady" said armadillomon looking at Ikuna.

Armadillomon looked like a yellow armadillo with green eyes, purple underbelly and a red triangle on his head.

"I'm masato, nice to meet you hawkmon" said masato shaking the bird's wing.

"I'm not so sure I could be much help" said Ikuna referring to her being the youngest.

"Don't worry me and haruki were the youngest before, trust me we need your help too" said takara as the girl nodded.

"Now we just have to save daisuke and veemon" said haruki as he looked at masato and Ikuna.

"How do we get these things to work then, I want some action" said masato excitedly.

"Excuse me, but if you wish for us to armor digivolve you must say Digi-Armor Energize" said hawkmon.

"Alright! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" they both cried out as the light covered their digimon.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve Too…Halsemon the Wings of Love!" yelled Halsemon.

He was covered in red feathers as he wore a silver mask with wings that had the crest of love on it, his blue eyes were visible from the eye holes as his four feet had claws and behind his head were miniature versions of his wings.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve Too…Digmon the Drill of Power!" shouted digmon.

Armadillomon was a large bug covered in yellow armor with purple markings and the crest of knowledge on his back. He still kept his green eyes as his claws were drills and he had a big drill on his nose.

"I am Halsemon as hawkmon I used the Digi-Egg of love to armor digivolve, my tempest wing attack shall blow my enemies away" said Halsemon his voice was now deeper and had lost most of the accent.

"And I'm digmon as armadillomon I used the Digi-Egg of knowledge to armor digivolve, my gold rush attack will have all my enemies spinning" said digmon as they all looked at the two new digimon in awe.

**(Daisuke)**

"You know for an evil empress you sure are boring" I said as truth be told even Juno could come up with a better kidnapping.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Anyone could shackle someone to a wall, actually it's kinda pathetic" I said as this seemed to get her mad.

"You want new material I'll show you, why don't I add that nice little dragon of yours I'm sure she would make an excellent slave" said the empress as I glared at her.

"Leave her out of this!" I yelled at her as she snapped her fingers and a dark ring appeared.

"I'm not scared of you I rather be destroyed than work for someone like you" said veemon defiantly.

"If that's what you want" said the empress as the ring sped towards her.

"Veemon no!" I cried out.

"Tempest Wing!" cried out a voice as two red beams hit the dark ring destroying it.

"What was that?" asked the empress as Halsemon flew in with masato on his back.

"And the Calvary has arrived!" announced masato.

"Masato save veemon first!" I said as digmon burst through the mountain side and freed her.

"Hope ya don't mind me dropping in ma'am" said digmon as he landed on his feet.

"Just don't move" Halsemon said as he broke my shackles and fell on his back.

"Thanks sato" I said to him as he grinned.

"No problem" he said as Halsemon lowered himself enough for me to jump off before taking off again.

"You fool!" was what I heard the empress yell as she dropped my digivice and d-terminal.

Masato caught them both as he threw them my way and caught them.

"Thanks man! Alright veemon time to show what we girls can do" I said as veemon nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" I said an orange light covered veemon.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too…Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!" she yelled as she stood at her full height letting her tail whip around angrily.

The empress growled in annoyance" you think you're so tough, snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon!" the empress ordered as the three appeared.

"Attack!" she ordered as the digimon did as ordered.

"You ready partner?" asked Halsemon as masato gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's go" he said.

"Let's show the empress what armor digivolving is all about" said Taiyomon.

"Twin Sickles!" yelled snimon launching his attack at Halsemon who spun to dodge them.

"Time for Mach Impulse!" Halsemon said launching red energy from his wings destroying Snimons dark ring.

Underground digmon and drimogemon were having their own fight.

"I guess its drill against drill, Gold Rush!" he yelled launching his drills at drimogemon creating an explosion destroying the dark ring.

Above ground mojyamon threw an icicle at Taiyomon who smirked as her fist became coated in magma.

"When its fire vs. ice fire always wins" she said as the icicle instantly vaporized.

"Now it's my turn Vulcan Punch!" she yelled throwing a punch at mojyamon as the magma covered fist shattered the dark ring.

"Ha, ha, their better than I thought" said the empress back in her base.

The sun was setting as we walked up to the three ex-controlled digimon.

"Sorry about attacking you guys but it was the only way to free you, no hard feelings right?" asked veemon as she spoke.

"That's okay, thanks for the save later" said mojyamon as the three walked away.

"Working for the empress was boring, destroy this, destroy that get me a latte oy vey" he complained to his two friends.

"We showed that empress wannabe" I said giving veemon a high five as we laughed.

"So masato can I count on you help in the future?" hawkmon asked masato who fixed his glasses and nodded.

"Sure thing bud" he said giving the bird a thumb up.

"So what do you say Ikuna we a team?" asked armadillomon as the young girl smiled.

"Of course it would be my honor" she said bowing slightly to her partner.

"Well looks like we're not needed anymore" said sho looking a bit disappointed.

"Don't say that sho, we can still help them from time to time" said Biyomon.

"And we can give them advice and guidance, after all their only beginning" said Tentomon.

"What a team" said Kaiyo smiling.

"Well I guess its time to get going" I said as we all headed back to the TV portal.

I raised my digivice as we were all sucked in.

"Oh the birds and the bee's Huh? Thanks Ms. Fujiyama" taka said as she left the teacher.

"For a woman who isn't married she knows a lot about guys" said taka as she saw a flash of light from the computer lab.

She went in to see all of us in a dog pile.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.

"Please don't ask us" we said our unanimous answer.

"Hey look, the new digimon reverted to their in-training forms" said taka as I looked to see veemon had become a chibi version of herself just without her claws and yellow markings.

"He's like a stuffed animal" said Ikuna as she held her yellow ball digimon.

"Hard to believe you can become such a fierce warrior" said masato holding his pink puffy bird.

"Will this always happen when we come back its killing my back" said haruki.

"And I thought digivolving was hard" said Patamon.

"Yeah, but where's Biyomon and Tentomon?" asked sho.

"Sho" we all turned to the computer to see Biyomon and Tentomon there.

"Don't worry we'll be safe since the empress never comes out at night" said Biyomon.

"For a person who uses darkness she doesn't take advantage of it" said Tentomon.

"Just be careful you two" said Kaiyo as the screen went black.

"Okay everyone we better get home before our parents begin to worry" said taka as the other except me nodded.

It's not like mine are really around much, I thought.

"So can we go back tomorrow?" asked masato.

"Looks like we have to now that we know the digimon empress isn't playing games anymore" said takara as we all went our own ways.

This school may not be as boring as I thought, was what I was thinking as we all left for our homes.

Just hope Juno doesn't start with me about carrying around a dragon toy.

**End chapter 2**

**Still working on a plot but if anyone wants to suggest ideas I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Digitude **

**I finally figured out the plot of the story so this chapter will now really focus more on daisuke and have some secrets here and there; now the real story will begin.**

After practice I was in the computer room again, we all were getting ready to go to the digital world but were currently waiting on masato and Ikuna.

"You guys know where masato and Ikuna are?" I asked the group as we waited.

"I don't know about Ikuna but masato said something about his families store or something" said takara.

As if on cue masato walked in with a grocery bag" sorry I'm late guys I was getting some food from my families store" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Good idea in-training digimon are like bottomless pits" said takara remembering her past experience.

"Must be cool having your family own a store" I said, besides the free food she probably always saw her parents.

I felt a small pang inside me at that thought.

"Not really, I have to work for the food their even though I work their" he said slightly deflated.

"What is it?" asked demiveemon as she and the others surrounded the bag.

"Can we eat it?" asked poromon.

"Of course you can watch" said Patamon as he took a juice pack and slurped it down.

"Then let's eat!" announced upamon as they dug in.

"This is the best thing I've eaten in my life all two days of it" said upamon happily.

"Me too!" chirped demiveemon as she was covered in chocolate, poromon drank something as his cheeks turned red and he flew around.

"It's hot! Hot! Hot!" he said flying around as the other digimon minus Gatomon laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at their antics; they were like little kids how they acted.

How could anyone not find them cute?

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this" muttered Gatomon.

I guess if you're Gatomon. I thought as I looked at masato.

Turns out he's as good as Kaiyo when it comes to computers.

"Hey masato why don't you check if the gates open" I suggested as he walked over to the computer.

"Yeah, it's open lets go" he said.

"Wait, we can't leave without Ikuna" said takara.

"Yeah, where is she anyway" said haruki.

"In the lunch room munching on the same carrot, she never leaves until she's finished her entire lunch" said masato.

"Let's hope she hurries" said haruki.

"We can watch some TV to past the time" masato said as he pulled up a new report.

"We got nothing better to do" I said as we gathered around.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story" the news woman said._

"_The results of the national computer programming contest were just announced and the winner is girl genius Kimiko Ichijouji"_

My mind froze at that name; it couldn't be her, could it? I thought as I continued to watch.

It showed Kimiko accepting her prize; she was a pale skinned girl with long blue hair wearing her grey school outfit.

At the moment it was showing her many known triumphs one being soccer.

"Wow, she's better than your older sister" said takara as it showed Kimiko playing soccer.

"If taka heard you say that she'd kill you" said haruki as his older sister was sensitive on the subject since many thought a girl like her shouldn't play soccer.

"_Kimono's many talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone's watching and just last week she balanced the world's biggest checkbook. And that's not all, she's a champion in judo and on the all states soccer team and boys she's single" said the woman._

It just had to be her, I thought as the news woman was finishing up.

"I heard she's so smart she gave her teachers homework" said Ikuna's voice making us jump as she was standing near the doorway.

"Ikuna when did you get here?" asked haruki.

"Just a moment ago" she said walking in.

"Hey, maybe Kimiko knows how to beat the digimon empress" joked takara as masato turned off the news broadcast.

"I know more about the digital world than that girl" said masato proudly.

"That girl may not know about the digital world but she is a genius" I said making him cross his arms.

"And anyway, she's not that bad she's actually really nice" I said making the others look at me.

"Wait! You mean you know The Kimiko Ichijouji!" exclaimed takara surprised as she was known to be so famous no one usually could talk to her.

"It's been a long time and I bet she doesn't even remember me but we were friends once, we met when we were kids at a math competition" I said as they looked at me.

I guess since I liked soccer like taka and as I was told she wasn't that great at math or school in general they must have assumed.

"Don't even laugh, but math just happened to be one of my better subjects" I said to them.

"Anyway we became friends but something happened I guess and it's been years since we've spoken" I said and decided to change the subject.

"Anyway shouldn't we head to the digital world already" I said as they all agreed.

"Alright time for action" said poromon as he and the other digimon came over to us.

"Well, were all here now so let's go" said takara.

We all pulled out our digivices and opened the digital gate as we were sucked in.

We ended up in a forest as I saw our digimon were back to normal.

"You guys changed back" said Ikuna looking at armadillomon.

"Yep" he answered.

"We change back when were in the digital world" said veemon.

Suddenly my digivice began to beep as it picked up the signal of two digi-eggs.

"What is it?" asked haruki.

"A digi-egg, I think" I answered him.

"What?" asked takara.

"Where is it?" asked veemon.

"Not too far from here" I said.

"But we already have our digi-eggs who could they be for?" wondered masato.

"Well there's only one way to find out" said haruki as we walked through the forest.

I don't know why but the air around us seemed to change and it felt colder as well, I don't know why but something about this world.

It just feels so familiar.

"It's getting pretty dark you guys" said takara as it was only 3:00 pm.

"Don't worry Kara of you scared of the dark its okay to admit it" joked masato as takara actually seemed kinda fearful though.

"Don't joke about that takara just went through some bad times with darkness okay" haruki defended as I looked at them.

Takara really seemed bothered by the mention of darkness but my digivice beeping made me turn my attention to it.

"Their close by, just a bit up ahead of us" I said to them and thankfully that creepy feeling was leaving and the sky began to brighten.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice.

We turned to see the Digimon Empress standing their look very miffed.

"It's you again!" I snapped at her.

"Don't worry we got her" said Patamon as he and veemon tried to attack her only to go right through her and ram into a tree.

"Patamon! Veemon! You two alright" I asked the two as the stood up.

"Aside from the aching skull, yeah" said veemon as she rubbed her head.

"Why are you sneaking around my digital world, this isn't a movie theater" she snapped.

What did she mean by that, was what we wondered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked haruki.

"Ordinary children like you aren't allowed here, only the digidestine are" she said.

"Did you get hit in the head were all digidestine" snapped takara as the empress laughed,

"Yeah right, that's physically imposable" she said.

"And why is that" I snapped, I really wanted to punch her out.

Stupid holograms.

"Simple, based on the laws of physics only a perfect human can be a digidestine and I am of course the only perfect human" she said.

Oh, please that's like saying my brothers always right, she really had a big head.

"If your perfect then I can speak Russian, don't make us laugh" said haruki as the hologram faded.

There was some loud stomping as large red t-rex appeared with the empress on its shoulder.

Well you can't say she isn't dramatic.

"Your intruder's in this place if you value your lives you'll leave now and I won't be forced to use violence" she said.

"Full of yourself much, theirs one of you and five of us" taunted masato.

He wasn't liking this girl one bit, she had major control issues.

"And we don't have to listen to you" added haruki.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me" she said to us.

What is wrong with her, nothing here belongs to her.

"The digital world doesn't belong to anyone especially you!" yelled Gatomon as our digimon agreed with her.

"If you won't leave then I guess I have to permanently put you out of the game! Get them tyranomon!" she ordered as a tyranomon appeared.

They started to come after us as we pulled out our digivices.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" me, Ikuna and masato shouted as our digimon were surrounded by lights.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve Too… Halsemon the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve Too… Digmon the Drill of Power!"

"This is why I'm a genius you keep using the same attacks and I come up with something new" she smirked.

"If you'd let our digimon digivolve we'd show you something new!" yelled takara.

She and haruki hated being helpless.

The digimon fought off the red t-rexes as we had to move out of the way to keep from getting in the way. But Gatomon and Patamon didn't seem too happy about having to stay in the background.

Taiyomon used her attacks but they were countered by tyranomon so Halsemon attacked knocking him back.

"Alright Halsemon!" cheered masato as his partner smiled at him.

"Did you honestly expect it to be so easy, this isn't elementary" said the empress as more tyranomon came charging in.

"Oh, great now their five!" said haruki.

"And it gets worst we only have three digimon" I said, we were seriously out numbered.

"Lets us fight! Not letting us digivolve means your nothing but a coward!" yelled Gatomon.

The empress wagged her finger like if Gatomon was a child" as long as I have this digivice you'll never digivolve and you'll just have to accept you'll never digivolve again" she said making gatomons blood boil.

"You can't control our evolution forever" said Patamon as the empress added.

"And you two are useless anyway so why don't I lessen your thirst for battle and just delete you now" she said motioning for one of her tyranomon to attack Gatomon and Patamon.

The tyranomon went after them knocking them into a tree making takara and haruki cry out in worry.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet" groaned Patamon.

"Oh shut up" said Gatomon as they jumped avoiding another attack.

They were about to be basted again but digmon got in the way.

"Hello boys, you want them you'll have to go through me" he said.

"This is so unfair" said takara.

"Oh but haven't you ever heard the old saying, its numbers and not spirit that make a win" said the empress.

"I think she has that backwards" said Ikuna.

"Guys we have to find the other digi-egg maybe it can help us" I suggested to takara and haruki.

"Daisuke's right, we'll stay here while you guys go find those digi-eggs" said Ikuna.

"But we don't know who they belong to" said masato.

"it's just a risk we'll have to take, masato take care of Taiyomon and the others we'll be back" I said as he looked surprised but nodded as I left with takara and haruki.

We didn't get too far as we got blasted by a stray blast of fire and fell into a hole.

"Why is no matter where we go we end up in a pile!?" I yelled as haruki got off of me and takara did the same.

"Don't worry about us were just peachy here!" yelled Gatomon from under me as I was on her and Patamon.

"Sorry" I said getting up.

Suddenly my digivice beeped again and much louder the digi-eggs were really close by.

"Hey guys, the signals getting stronger" I said to them as we walked towards an opening as light was shining.

Two digi-eggs were there, one was white with a snowflake on it and the other brown and bushy with a ribbon on it.

"So these are the two new digi-eggs" said haruki.

"They have the crest of light and hope on them so they must be for us" said takara.

"Try it Kara" said Patamon as the two approached the eggs.

I hung back and watched as they were able to easily pull out the eggs as a pink and yellow light appeared.

Their digivices changed to look like mine and the others, takara's had green grips while haruki's were a dark pink.

"This means we can armor digivolve" said Gatomon happy she would get some action.

"You ready Patamon?" asked takara as the digimon nodded.

"You bet" he said as they held the eggs.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" they yelled as light surrounded Gatomon and Patamon.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve Too… Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve Too… Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"

Patamon had become a Pegasus with the same coat coloring as Patamon with golden armor and a pale yellow mane and tail, his ears still resembled bat wings and his blue eyes shone from his gold mask and two golden wings were on his back.

Nefertimon resembled a female version of the sphinx as her fur was pure white and her armor was silver and yellow and two large white wings were on her back.

"You look amazing Nefertimon" said haruki as he went over to his digimon.

"Very impressive" I added petting her large head.

"Now let's go help the others" said pegasusmon as he reared on his hind legs ready for action.

I went with haruki on Nefertimon as she and pegasusmon were very fast flyers.

We saw the others in a very tight situation as veemon and the others had changed back and the tyranomon were about to barbeque them.

"Guys were here!" yelled haruki as we swooped towards them.

"Wow, cool!" said armadillomon.

"This way of digivolving wont always save you, it's only a matter of time before I figure out how to stop it" said the empress.

We were able to get off the two digimon as Nefertimon and pegasusmon used an attack called Golden Noose and tied up the tyranomon then used their Rosetta stone and Star Shower to destroy the dark rings.

"Not so tough now aren't you empre-Huh?" said masato as he saw the empress had made her getaway.

"What a coward" said takara as the tyranomon were looking around confused.

"If she can't take the heat she should stay out of the kitchen" I joked as we laughed.

"You should get a picture of this haruki" suggested takara as haruki took the camera from around his neck and snapped a picture.

We all went home after that, from what Ikuna said veemon and the others got knocked around pretty good so when I got home I was treating demiveemon to something and maybe try to catch up with an old friend.

You can probably guess what happened as we ended up in a dog pile AGAIN!

"I'm not even gonna say it anymore" I muttered as I was on the bottom.

"Aw man, the tyranomon's eyes are red I got the picture wrong" said haruki.

"Haruki their always red" said takara.

"Oops, I forgot" he said scratching his head.

"That empress is a real bitch, I can't wait to beat her" said masato with a grunt.

"As long as the team keeps getting stronger we can't lose" I said with a wink as Ikuna smiled at that.

"That's right justice always beats the bad guys" she said smiling.

I smiled back; she was just the cutest thing, even if she was quiet.

"You know" said Ikuna in a thinking position as we looked at her.

"If we found the empress human identity we could easily beat her since she has no power here" she said.

"Why didn't we think of that" said haruki.

"For a kid you're pretty smart Kuna" said takara as the girl looked embarrassed.

"Anyway it's late and I have the late shift at my family's store" said masato with a depressed sigh.

"Yeah, taka has a tendency to freak when I'm late as does mom and dad" said haruki.

"Older siblings what can you do about it" said takara.

I smiled sadly, I wish I could relate but unless it was about cute girls I was invisible to him.

"we'll see ya guys tomorrow, no doubt my brother probably already ate all the food mom made for dinner, looks like I'm cooking again" I sighed with demiveemon in my arms.

Honestly doesn't he remember he has a younger sister?

The others said their goodbyes as we all left for home, it was pretty late though.

"Dai?" asked demiveemon from my arms.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Why do you always seem sad?" she asked me as I bit my bottom lip but continued to walk.

We've only know each other for three days and yet she already picked up on that?

"Let's just say I've been through something's that I want to forget and some I'm still going through" I said to her as she stayed quiet.

I was surprised when I felt her little arms hug my arm as she seemed to be trying to reassure me; I couldn't help but tighten my grip slightly.

When I got home as I suspected Juno had eaten all the food mom had made so I was stuck making myself a late dinner.

After that I went to my room, I laid on my bed thinking about something as demiveemon snuggled up on my stomach asleep.

These past few days have actually been okay and I was making friends something I didn't think was going to happen.

But ever since this whole digital thing started I can't help but feel strange and then their Kimiko.

Should I event try it's been years, she's probably already forgotten about me, but.

My curiosity had always been my downfall as I gently set demiveemon on one of my pillows and got on my computer.

I put in the e-mail address she had given me all that time ago and sent a message, I wasn't expecting a reply after all she must get bombarded by e-mails everyday but to my surprise not five minutes later.

"_Daisuke is that you? It's been years how have you been" was the response._

"She still remembers me" I said quietly as to not wake demiveemon.

"**Yeah it's me, it has been a long time I can't believe you remember me "I said.**

"_How could I forget, we both tied at that kids math competition" she said back._

"**I saw you on the news, I just moved to odabia you know how much I move and I have to say I'm surprised I can't believe your world famous" I said to her.**

"_What can I say when you're a genius like me and athletic as well I guess you find out you deserve to be famous" she said, she was sounding kinda full of herself._

"**Besides that I don't know why I even sent that message I guess I just wanted to see if you remembered me" I said.**

"_Daisuke I could never forgot one of my best friends believe you've left quite an impression" she said, though I didn't know there was a double meaning to her words._

We chatted for awhile catching up on all those years we had missed because of my constant relocation changes.

But it felt like old times again, Kimiko even mentioned coming over for a visit and said she'd call when she was free.

I couldn't refuse as it would be the first time we'd meet in person for years as we finished up our conversation and I went to bed.

**(Ichijouji)**

Kimiko Ichijouji had just finished talking with her old friend.

"Hard to believe it's been so long and she still remembers me" she shook her head as she began to feel a sense of guilt.

"No, I won't let that change anything she's still an enemy player" Kimiko said to herself as she turned off her computer.

Still though, daisuke was a friend from her past a part she had always thought she had forgotten all but her.

Her first real friend "I don't care I'll gain her trust again and learn their secrets then I'll take them down" said Kimiko in a voice that sounded a lot like the digimon empress.

**So what do you think of my beginning plot bet ya weren't expecting this, and this is only the beginning I'll still take any suggestions though into account.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron Vegimon**

**Now that my plot has been set get ready for some episodes being the same and others not so much.**

**Also I don't know if I should do pairings or not so for any of you reading this, just PM me if you have a possible couple you want together and I'll consider it**

Today we were freeing some captives and taka and agumon had come with us.

Agumon and veemon busted the bars as the rock digimon called gotsumon escaped.

"Come on boys, lets break" she joked as I giggled a bit.

I've learn if there's one thing veemon loves more than me its jokes.

"Well that was easy" I said as the others were panting, I didn't feel the slightest bit winded though.

"You guys are officially fugitives" said agumon to the three.

"Something wasn't right though" said haruki as Gatomon climbed onto his shoulder.

"What was it?" asked the cat.

"It was too easy to break them out their wasn't a single guard, which means she must be up to something" said haruki.

"Hate to say it but you got a point" I said, the empress was way to prideful to let this be such an easy escape.

But what was she planning?

"We'll worry about that later; let's get back to the real world I can almost smell the cafeteria food! I'm starving" taka said as we began to walk back to the port.

The digital world must really hate us and I don't know why, because when we landed I ended up on the bottom and let me tell ya those gotsumon are really heavy.

Masato and kaiyo were in the computer room and kai pretty much blew a gasket at the sight of the gotsumon.

"Are you insane!" she yelled at us.

"We didn't have a choice we couldn't leave them there to be recaptured by the empress" said taka as she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, the empress isn't one to give up so easily" said haruki.

"but what if Ms. Fujiyama see's them, and if you haven't learned by now women tend to scream at the sight of monsters" said masato as I was about to walk over and slap him but takara beat me to it and hit him behind the head.

"So that wasn't you screaming for help yesterday when the tyranomon were about to barbeque you" said takara as masato looked away.

"Calm down you two Kuna has an idea" I said getting their attention.

The mentioned girl shyly voiced her idea" I could always say their some early sculptures from my art class, alright you three" she said as the three gotsumon struck poses.

"If she doesn't believe that then I'll say their just some over sized paper weights" I added as kaiyo approached masato.

"Masato I have a favor to ask, could I borrow your digivice" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's obvious theirs something special about your guy's digivices since ours don't seem to work" said kaiyo.

"Kai's right, I've tried mine but no such luck" said taka disappointedly.

"We can only go to the digital world when one of you guys opens the gate" said kaiyo.

"So I want to study and experiment on the new digivice if that's okay?" asked kaiyo as masato nodded and handed her the digivice.

The next day I watched as my brother combed his hair for what seem the hundredth time, he was going to a concert by some band called the Teenage Wolves and apparently their main singer was suppose to be a knock out in the looks department at least that's what juno said.

I was making something to eat seeing as our parents were at work and never came home early.

"Juno no matter what you do it's not gonna get any more perfect" I said as the sound of his comb and curses was driving me insane.

"Whatever, I didn't ask you anyway and if you dressed more like your gender maybe you'd actually be able to have a conversation with an actual guy" he said as we glared at each other.

Honestly he was one of those boys who had to look immaculate so he could charm girls, good thing he sucks at it.

I was glad when he finally left the door being closed was what I heard.

"Can I come out now Dai?" asked demiveemon as she hopped onto the counter.

"Yep, the horror that is my brother has finally left the building" I said making her giggle.

"Watcha making?" she asked me as I opened the oven.

"A late lunch and I forgot to treat you yesterday for taking on those tyranomon" I said taking out some brownies I had made.

"Ohh, they smell good" she said as she was about to grab one.

"Wait, don't want to get burned you're not Taiyomon right now" I said with the grin as she pulled her paw back.

After I put them on a plate I let her eat as much as she wanted after all she deserved it.

"There really good, you're a good cook" said demiveemon as she was covered in chocolate.

"I guess, but you're a really good eater a messy one though" I mentioned as she looked at herself and giggled.

I was going to give her a bath when my D-terminal went off.

"_EMERGENCY!"_

_Hurry back to the school-Masato._

"Looks like theirs trouble again" I said as demiveemon jumped up at the idea of a fight.

I grabbed a dish couth and wet it slightly to get the chocolate off as I left for the school.

I ran towards the school as I went into the computer room but I noticed takara was missing.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm kinda late demiveemon needed a little cleaning up" I said as they nodded.

"So where's takara?" I asked.

"She should be here soon, she was with her sister" said haruki.

"She has a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's taka's age and her best friend" said haruki.

No sooner was that said when the door opened and we saw takara with Patamon on her head.

"Sorry were late, what's the problem?" she asked.

Masato was about to say something but he stopped when a teenage girl with long blond hair that had obviously been carefully styled and blue eyes like takara's walked into the room wearing the same uniform as taka only it looked better on her than taka or kaiyo.

"Who's that?" asked ikuna.

"Oh right, everyone this is my older sister Yaria, she's one of the older digidestine" explained takara as her sister looked at us.

"So you're the new digidestine" she said.

"Yep, this is them" said haruki.

"That's masato and poromon the new child of love" said haru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said bowing as we all looked at him.

I sighed, boys acted like such idiots around cute girls I'll never understand.

"This is ikuna and upamon the new child of knowledge" continued haruki.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Yaria, my name's ikuna Hida" she said politely.

"It's just yaria but my friends call me ria" she said to the girl who nodded.

"And finally that's daisuke and demiveemon the new leader and child of courage" finished haruki.

Walked up to her and extended my hand as she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you" I said as the blond nodded.

"Likewise" she said.

We all turned our attention to masato as he worked on the computer all of us crowding him.

"Could you guys back up, I need my space" he said.

"Just open the gate" I said as we had another glare moment.

"Umm, daisuke, masato? The gate" said ikuna.

"Alright the gates open" said masato as he finished.

We all pulled out our digivices as we were sucked into the screen except for masato.

When we came out of the light we saw this Saint Bernard with a horn on his head that looked like he had the crap beaten out of him.

"Gabumon!" yelled yaria in complete worry as the digimon struggled to get up but smiled at yaria.

"Yaria" he said.

"Gabumon are you okay?" asked yaria hugging the digimon gently as to not wound him anymore.

"Let's just say I'll never look at vegetables the same again" he said as yaria smiled a bit.

"Just tell me everything that happened" she said as gabumon nodded.

"Good, we never talk anymore" he said.

""_hey guys" said masato as we looked at him._

"_I'm going to kaiyos to get back my digivice then I'll meet with you guys later" said masato as he was leaving._

"_Have no fear for poromon is here, I will guard this computer with my life" he said he said puffing up trying to look strong._

"Glad we have such a cute bodyguard" I said as the bird giggled before the screen turned off.

"Okay, let's get to work" said haruki as we nodded.

Gabumon began to lead us to where he had been attacked while helping some gazimon.

"It's a small village named Santa Claria" said gabumon.

"Too bad it's such a bad place the village has a nice name" said veemon.

"It used to be a quiet village and everyone lived in peace but then the empress came" said gabumon as we saw a village in the mountains and a black tower.

"Look, there's one of the things that scared gotsumon" said Gatomon.

"The empress calls them control spires" said gabumon.

I looked around, I don't know why but I was getting a bad vibe from this place.

"We should go, but first we need a plan" I said looking back at them.

They all gave me a surprised look and I really wished they stop doing that every time they saw I wasn't like taka.

Honestly do I really look that stupid; I felt that pain from before surfacing.

"This could be a trap so we need a way to get in unnoticed" I said as we all started thinking.

"We could pretend to be under the empress control and you guys could act like our hostages and we should be able to get through without a problem" said veemon as I looked at her.

"That might actually work good thinking veemon" said haruki as the dragon smiled.

Pretty soon our digimon were wearing fake dark rings and were leading us, who were tied in ropes to the gate.

"Stop right their!" said the Vegimon at the gate.

"Identify yourselves" said Vegimon 1.

"It's okay, were one of you" said Gatomon holding up her paw.

"We just captured these digimon and their friends" she said as we were let through, the digimon who were pretending to be controlled made a few insults to seem under the empress control as they made us move faster.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Patamon.

"Pipe down you! You're going to jail were you belong" said armadillomon as the Vegimon laughed.

As soon as we walked up the tall stairs we stopped when we knew it was safe.

"Looks like those rings also take away their smarts, they didn't even know the rings were fake" I said.

"don't start getting to frisky, those guards were just flunkies we haven't even tasted the litter yet and even if we get past them we have to find a way to destroy the spire" said Gatomon as we walked again.

"After we got to the cells they untied us and threw us in with a group of miserable gazimon.

"Thanks for bring the prisoners the empress will be pleased, we could have done it ourselves but you beat us to the punch" said Vegimon 2, but then he gasped when our digimon took off the dark rings.

"Speaking of punch…Lighting Paw!" Gatomon yelled as she punched the Vegimon.

Remind me to never get on her bad side.

"Veemon and armadillomon joined the fight as Patamon let us out, we ran out to deal with the control spire next.

Patamon was flying up ahead but stopped when he turned a corner.

"Quiet, there are more guards" said Patamon.

"And they blocked the exit we'll never get out" said veemon as we hid watching the Vegimon talk about whatever it is they talked about.

Were they talking about string?

Wow, if I were the empress I'd at least capture a powerful champion that way it would actually do its…job?

Champion? A champion digimon? What's that even mean? I thought.

"Were going to have to find another way" is aid shaking my head, it was hurting slightly.

"What do you mean another way?" asked haruki.

"You want to wait for them to move or do you want to fight them, your pick" I said.

"She's right we should try to find a backdoor out of here" said yaria.

So that's what we did and were able to sneak off and onto other path.

"Hey daisuke, I almost forgot I met your brother today" said takara as she looked back at me.

I looked at her, so that concert he went to must have been yaria's band.

"And what about him?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just seems different from you" said takara.

"Were siblings were not suppose to be alike, anyway it's not like I really care anyway" I said as haruki turned to look at me.

"She was just asking you don't have to be rude" snapped haruki.

I felt my blood start to boil at his accusation as I settled on glaring at the back of his head.

I'm the rude one! Ha! Why don't you both try living my life for the past few years see how you handle it! I thought as this wasn't helping my headache.

I had started to hang back from the others as veemon gave me a worried look.

I'm getting sick of people comparing me to others and assuming they know me.

"What's the matter Dai?" veemon asked me as she gave me a worried look.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I said and started walking again.

"Have you heard the one about the cat and the snail?" veemon asked as I looked at her.

**(Later)**

We had come up to a cliff were the spire was and apparently we didn't have a way down.

"How do we get down from here?" asked takara as she looked down the ledge we had become stuck on.

Couldn't we just get our digimon to armor digivolve and go down?

"We can't climb down its too steep" said haruki.

"If had some rope we could get down" said yaria.

"Or just armor digivolve" I muttered quietly.

"No problem ria, I'll go look for one" said gabumon as he turned to leave but the gazimon stopped him.

"Wait we'll be the rope, we'll hang onto each other and you can climb down it's the least we could do" said one of the gazimon.

"That would be great, let's go" said gabumon as the gazimon got to work.

Suddenly what looked like pink sludge got shot at us as it stopped their actions.

We turned to see a group of Vegimon being lead by a larger red one.

"No one is going anywhere" said the Redvegimon.

Veemon got on a serious look as she ran up to redvegimon.

"Veemon! What are you doing?" I cried out.

"Don't worry dai I'll take care of this sorry excuse for a vegetable" she said stopping in a fighting stance a feet meters away from him.

What is she doing?

"I'll make vegetarians around the world proud, this'll cheer you up" she said charging at redvegimon.

"Veemon don't!" I yelled but she didn't listen.

She ran in to use her V head-butt but she was the one hit as redvegimon attacked her knocking her back.

"And now for a side dish, Chili Pepper Pummel!" redvegimon cried out as he shot out red peppers at veemon hitting her in the face as they exploded on contact.

"Veemon! Armor digivolve!" I called out getting out my digivice.

"Right" said ikuna, but then she was tackled by a Vegimon and then one tackled me down too.

Patamon tried to attack but was hit by the same attack as veemon and knocked back as takara and haruki were tied up too

Redvegimon then used his Stinky Jet which smelled horrible, launching it at yaria, gabumon, Gatomon and armadillomon as the rest of the Vegimon tired them up as well.

I looked back at the fight and saw redvegimon had veemon tied up and in mid air as he laughed at her.

"Put me down or you'll regret it garbage breathe!" she yelled at him.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I've got the upper hand here" redvegimon said as he slammed veemon down making me struggle a bit at the Vegimons vines but they were too tight.

"Veemon!" I cried out to her, I kept struggling but the vegimons vines just kept tightening.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize the meat like so" redvegimon said as he started punching veemon.

Every time she got hit I kept struggling but it still wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Is that your best shot, baby digimon hit harder than that!" she yelled back at him.

"Baby digimon huh!" he yelled clearly insulted.

"Could a baby digimon do this!" he yelled punching veemon across the face as it sent her into the air and landed a few feet away.

"I can't watch this" said gabumon looking away.

"She doesn't stand a chance" said yaria.

I tried walking but another Vegimon tied up my legs making me fall.

"Let me go!" I yelled at them as I watched redvegimon in anger.

"Who's the baby now? Why don't we start the lesson now!" redvegimon said as he kept beating on veemon, everyone was covering their eyes and looking away as I watched.

Every time I saw her get hit it just made me angrier, how could they just do that to her controlled or not.

The Vegimon wrapped around me were starting to tremble slightly, even starting to loosen up their vines a bit and I didn't know why as all I could think about was beating that redvegimon to a pulp.

"Now for the final pummel!" said redvegimon.

"No matter how many times I fall I won't give up!" yelled veemon beaten but determined as her legs trembled from fatigue.

"I have to cheer up Dai, no matter what it takes I'll make her happy!" she said as at that moment I felt all my anger leave me.

All this was my fault, I thought.

She was just trying to make me happy, she saw how sad I was and that's why she was making jokes and fighting.

No one ever tried to make me feel better for anything; if anything else happens to her I'll never forgive myself.

Never.

The Vegimon around me had already loses their vines as even though I couldn't break free from the grasp I was able to stand up.

"Veemon you can stop! You don't have to fight anymore" I said trying to fake a smile and sound happy.

"I'm happy now! I really am" I said.

"you are?" she asked turning around to look at me as that had been a mistake as she was punched in the face, but the vine had also hit the spire cracking it.

"Leave her alone now! You hear me you rotten excuse for a vegetable!" I yelled at him my anger in full control again as the Vegimon wrapped around me seemed even more scared than before.

Redvegimon actually looked scared as he looked at me but tried to look confident.

"Yeah! Well I don't listen to any human who isn't the empress!" he yelled back at me though his voice wavered a bit.

The others digimon seemed to sense something we couldn't as they all looked at me in worry.

"If only we could digivolve" said gabumon.

"There has to be a way" said yaria as she held her digivice.

"But how?" he asked as veemon got hit in the gut slamming up against the spire causing cracks to appear.

"VEEMON!" I cried as the Vegimon had loosened up so much they pretty much had released me as the others looked at me in surprise.

The three who had been holding me hung back fearfully as I had half a mind to just go over and pummel redvegimon.

"Now for the final punch! A double helping of Spike Punch!" redvegimon said as he was about to hit her again.

"Veemon! Show him what you can do!" I yelled out as the wines were about to hit her but last minute she ducked.

They ended up hitting the spire making more cracks and electricity crackled up the large tower.

At that moment I ran over to veemon as a white light from yaria's digivice made all the Vegimon let go of everyone else.

"Gabumon Digivolve Too… Garurumon!"

"Uh-oh!" said the redvegimon as the large white and blue wolf growled at him.

"Gabumon? How did you digivolve?" asked yaria.

"Veemon, I'm glad you're okay" I said to her as she smiled.

"Don't worry Dai, I'm fine" she said cheerful as ever.

I smiled before my face turned serious" time for some payback don't you agree" I said to veemon as she nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" I yelled.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!"

Redvegimon used his Chili Pepper Pummel on Taiyomon but she blocked it with her arms.

She then gave him an upper cut launching him into the air as he fell back to earth.

"I think it's time you gave him a lesson in manners" I smirked as Taiyomon returned it.

"You think of scared of you!" said redvegimon, his voice didn't match his words as he was about to punch Taiyomon but she grabbed the vines and they were struggling to push each other back.

Taiyomon then lifted him up like he had done to her and slammed him down.

"That hurt" he said as Taiyomon let go of him then used her Vulcan Punch on the dark ring.

"I've heard of steamed vegetables but this is ridiculous" he said as he fell back the ring shattering.

"You did it Taiyomon!" I said hugging her as she returned it.

"I told you I would make you smile" she said as I looked up at her.

"Just promise me one thing" I said as she looked at me curiously.

"Next time you want to cheer me up, just play a prank on my brother" I said as we laughed.

"Daisuke!" I heard some call out as I stopped laughing and turned to see masato and hawkmon running over with the gotsumon, kaiyo, taka and agumon.

"Garurumon!" said taka as she, kaiyo and agumon ran up to the large wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" asked agumon.

"I'm not quite sure" said the wolf.

"You know what I think? When veemon and redvegimon had cracked the spire we were freed from its power" said Patamon as the tower looked like it could crumble any minute.

"It will certainly require a lot of glue "said hawkmon.

"Let's destroy that spire once and for all, and who better than digmon" said armadillomon.

"Okay" said ikuna as she took out her digivice.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve Too… Digmon the Drill of Power!"

Digimon used his Rock Cracking to destroy the tower as it gave way and fell down to the ground blue sparks around it as it was completely destroyed freeing the Vegimon.

_NO!_

I snapped my head up but no one had shouted as digmon spoke.

"Sorry! I forgot to yell timber" he joked making his partner giggle.

"Did I get married in my sleep?" asked redvegimon as he held the dark ring.

"So that's how it works" said masato interested.

"May I inquire as to what you're talking about" asked hawkmon flying over to his partner.

"The spire, it acted the same way a radio tower would, the empress must have set it up to power her dark rings and control the entire area" said masato.

"Isn't that right kaiyo?" he asked the red head.

"Yes, I'm quite impressed with your theory and I think you're correct" said kaiyo giving him a smile that he returned.

"I wonder how many more spires she has scattered around the digital world" said taka.

"well, whatever the number one thing we know for certain is that they can be destroyed, quite a tough mission for you new digidestine, don't ya think" said yaria.

"Leave it to us sis, we can handle it" said takara.

"I guess someone could take the gotsumon back to their homes" said agumon as Gatomon raised her paw.

"I'm all over it" she said.

"Come on, I'll lead the way" said taka as she ran off with the gotsumon following along with agumon.

"Hey sis! Wait for me!" yelled haruki going after them with Gatomon.

"Garurumon will stay and protect you guys from the empress" said yaria as she rode Garurumon over to the gazimon.

"Garurumon!" the gazimon cheered making the large wolf chuckle.

Champion, was this a champion digimon? I wondered looking at Garurumon.

Something was going on and something told me it wasn't good what I couldn't remember.

**(Later)**

By the time we got back it was sunset, I guess there were perks that my parents didn't come home till very late at night I could stay out longer than the others.

"Glad the gotsumon could go home, every time they touched my sister CDs they ended up scratch" he said as he now would have to explain this to his older sister.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth" added ikuna.

""hey everyone, I think you'll want to see this" said kaiyo from her place on a computer.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked masato fixing his glasses as we saw a map with black, white and grey squares al over the screen.

"I found it while examining your digivice masato, it seems to be a map of the digital world" said kaiyo.

"See this white square? It used to black until we destroyed the spire" she said pointing at the map.

"Unfortunately, there are a lot of black squares left and they all have control spires" said kaiyo.

"It's going to take a long time to change all of them white" said ikuna.

"How do we know she won't build a new one?" I asked as my question hung in the air.

**(Digital World)**

"Bye gotsumon! Be safe!" taka called out to the three as she and her sister waved goodbye.

"Hey taka, haruki" said Gatomon as she walked beside the siblings.

"What is it Gatomon?" asked haruki.

"Did you guys notice anything weird about daisuke today?" she asked as the two looked at each other.

"Strange how?" asked taka.

"It's nothing I guess it was all that dark energy from the control spires and rings" she lied as the two nodded at her.

As they walked Gatomon couldn't help but feel nervous and on edge.

That energy she had felt had been so strong, she just hoped she was wrong about their friend.

**DUH, DUH, DUH! Looks like theirs something weird going on with daisuke, but what could it be.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Reliable **

The school day was over so I was making my way to the computer room so we could go to the digital world, but I stopped when I saw ikuna walking down the stairs with her bag.

"Hey ikuna" I said making her stop and look at me.

"Oh, hi daisuke" she said look at me.

"Where are you going, I thought we were going to the digital world today" I said.

"Home, I have kendo practice this afternoon" she said as I looked at her.

"You take kendo?" I asked as she nodded.

"My grandfather teaches it and its kinda fun" she said as I nodded.

"Then you better get going I'll tell the others" I said to her and ruffled her hair a bit as she smiled and left.

I was starting to like the kid; she was really sweet, kinda quiet but sweet.

"Bye" she said leaving.

I was about to leave when a voiced stopped me.

"Hey daisuke" said takara as I turned around and looked at her.

"Ohh, hey takara were you headed to the computer lab too?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking haruki but I found you instead" she said as I nodded.

I usually saw the two together and since we had almost every class together it made me wonder if those two were an item or not.

If Juno were here he'd be all jealous saying how come younger kids could get a date and he couldn't.

The idiot.

"Well maybe he's already their come on" I said as we left towards the computer room.

And just like I said haruki and masato were already there.

"What's going on?" asked takara as she walked over to haruki to see what they were doing.

"We just got a message from the digital world, it's a distress signal from one of the digimon" said haruki.

"Which one?" asked takara.

"Were not sure" he said.

"Got it, the signals coming from one of the areas controlled by the digimon empress, its somewhere that we haven't been to yet" said masato.

"This should add to our frequent flyer miles" takara joked.

"If things keep going this way it'll only be a matter of time before she has complete control of the digital world" I said punching my fist into my palm.

Doesn't she care she's toying with lives, hurting innocents.

"Then every single digimon in the digital world would be in danger" said takara worriedly as she remembered all their friends from their last visit.

"Alright we should get going" I said.

"But ikuna hasn't gotten here yet!" upamon said making me look at him.

"She can't come today, she has kendo" I said to him.

"Okay, one question, what's kendo?" he asked me.

"It's a sport where people fight with wooden swords but it's also a self defense technique and pretty much any object that can be balanced like a metal pole for example can be used" I said, which was weird since I really didn't know that much about kendo.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps made us tense up as we turned to the door.

"I knew ikuna would come" said upamon happily.

"I don't think that's her" I said.

"Everybody hide!" masato pretty much ordered as we all started freaking out with our digimon.

We stopped as the door was opened by a blue haired high school girl who smiled at us as she walked in.

"It's junko!" said haruki and takara happily.

"Hi guys" Junko said as upamon sulked that it wasn't ikuna.

"Wow, even though taka told me about it, it's still strange to see digimon in the real world" said Junko as she stood in front of us and takara went up next to her.

"This is junko, our old friend that we told you about" she said as I picked up demiveemon.

"That's right, the doctor" I said.

"Junko, this is Daisuke and Masato, Junko's not really a doctor yet" said haruki.

"Were glad you're here, we got a distress signal from the digital world" said takara.

"I know its gomamon" said Junko.

"So your digivice was activated too! That's why you came here?" asked takara as the blue haired girl nodded.

"Candy!" we heard demiveemon cheer as we saw her jumping up to try to get into the bag Junko was holding.

"it's not candy, its supplies for emergencies" the girl chuckled as she lifted the bag up but demiveemon kept jumping after it making us girls laugh at how cute it was.

"Do you plan on coming with us? We could really use you help" said haruki as the child of reliability nodded.

"Absolutely, I'm worried about gomamon" she said as takara showed her digivice.

"These are the new digivices, they're the only ones that can open a gate to the digital world" said takara.

"Yeah, kaiyo gave me a heads up on them and about that prissy empress" said Junko with a huff.

"Alright, let's open the gate" said masato.

"Right" we said as demiveemon came back towards me.

We all held up our digivices when we heard the door open.

"Wait for me" said ikuna as she walked into the room.

"Ikuna! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it!" upamon cried as he jumped from his place and into Ikuna's arms.

"Forgive him, he can be hyperactive" said ikuna turning to Junko as the computer beeped.

"Hey, the gates open" I said.

"Alright, let's go!" masato said striking a pose before we were all pulled into the gate.

The place we ended up in was a frozen wasteland.

"Awesome! I love the winter!" I cheered as some of the others except haruki and takara looked at me like if I was crazy.

I never knew why but in either scorching heat or freezing cold I was always fine.

"I'm sorry, we were never properly introduced, my name is-"ikuna was cut off my masato.

"You can do introductions later, let's go before I become a human Popsicle" said masato shivering as I shook my head.

"You're over reacting" I said to him as he looked at me.

"Well your insane! Its freezing out here!" he snapped as we started butting heads.

The others had begun to notice me and masato just seemed to be able to get on each other's nerves a lot.

Junko interrupted our head butting contest as she spoke.

"Here, you can use one of these" she said pulling something out of her bag.

"Their hand warmers" she explained handing one to each of us.

"Thanks" we all chorused as she smiled.

"Leave it to you, good old reliable Junko" said takara happily.

"I do watch all those survival shows you know" said Junko as I ripped my packet open but masato was having trouble with his.

"It won't open!" he grunted as it slipped out of his hands.

He picked it up as the snow melted away.

"Guys look!" he said as we all saw part of a digimons face in the snow.

"What! Gomamon!" Junko gasped as she began to dig him out of the snow.

We all joined in and helped as we freed the poor thing and saw it had taken a nasty beating before he became a frozen digi bite.

"Gomamon, speak to me" said Junko.

The seal shook as he began to open his green eyes as he looked at his partner.

"Junko?" he asked.

"What day of the week is it?" asked the girl.

"It's Saturday" the seal said with a lazy smile.

"Actually it's Thursday, but you never were good with time" smiled Junko.

"I heard from Tentomon that we could use the TVs to contact you" said gomamon.

"Sheesh, looks like you're going to use up my whole first aid kit" said Junko as she got out the kit.

"I always get misty eyed at happy reunions, I think I'm gonna cry" said armadillomon as Gatomon walked over.

"Don't, your tears will turn to icicles" she said.

"You look terrible gomamon, but I mean that in a nice way" said the bluenette as she rubbed his head,

"I picked a fight with the wrong person, the Digimon Empress" gomamon said as Junko picked him up.

"She built another control spire here too" said gomamon as we all looked to where he was looking.

"I knew she wouldn't stop at one" I said.

"What's that?" asked Junko as she hadn't been informed of this.

"A control spire, the empresses secret weapon" said takara.

"She hunts down digimon and puts these dark rings on them turning them into her slaves, and the spires act as a radio tower" said masato.

"And because of this none of our digimon can digivolve" said haruki a bit mad that the empress wouldn't fight fair.

"Then lets tear it down" said veemon looking like she was about to run over and do it herself.

"But we have to cross the ice and hope we get close enough to destroy it" said takara.

"Now I know what my sister meant when she said I was walking on thin ice" said takara.

"It's an expression Kara" I said to her as she looked at me confused.

"So anyone bring any skis or ice walking boots?" asked masato looking at everyone.

We really need to plan things out better, I thought as I looked at the trees and got an idea.

"Hey Junko! Ya have any rope?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Yes" she said as veemon head butted a tree and it fell over.

The rest caught onto my idea as we all started knocking down tees and cut off the branches as we humans used the rope on the logs to make a sled.

"Well, were done" I said.

"What a great sled, and all that work got my blood moving I don't feel so cold" said masato doing a few poses as we laughed.

"Now all we have to do is ride it" said takara as we looked at our digimon who had rope around their waist and were tied to the sled.

"Easy for you to say, were pulling" armadillomon said.

"I am not a dog" said hawkmon.

"I'm a cat, I shouldn't even be pulling" said Gatomon.

"Come on guys, were counting on you" said ikuna.

"Ok" said Patamon, only they still didn't look very happy.

I know the feeling I don't like having to pull weight either but hey, I get dog piled every day since this crazy adventure started.

"Now mush!" I yelled as we all cheered when the digimon began to pull.

"Come on guys! You're doing great!" I called.

"What a way to travel, who knew we could be pulled by small guys like them" said masato.

"That better not be an insult!" called hawkmon as masato shook his head saying it wasn't.

Things were going okay as the others began to shiver; I just brushed them off as I said they were overreacting.

"Dai? Are you sure you're not part gomamon its freezing" said takara rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"No, I just love the cold" I said as Patamon interrupted us.

"We've got visitors" he said as we got closer to the spire and saw bear shaped snowmen were all lined up.

"The empress is using teddy bears made of snow to protect her spire?" asked masato completely confused.

"No, their frigimon, but there's something around their legs" said takara.

"Their dark rings" I said.

"attack!" we heard someone yell as we looked to see the empress and some green caterpillar digimon standing on a cliff overlooking us as the frigimon began to punch the air and sent a blast of ice at us.

We all yelled as we hung onto the sled and the digimon began to swerve to avoid the attacks as snow flew up at us.

"Were going to end up frozen ice statues at this rate!" yelled masato.

That guy just doesn't like the cold.

"forget about the frigimon, their not very fast we can out run them, our mission is the control spire so let's just avoid their attacks instead of wasting our energy attacking them" said junko.

"Hey, they're the ones attacking us" said masato.

"She's right, let's just run past them" said haruki.

Our digimon began to speed up as we began to hold on to the sled tighter.

"Alright!" said masato.

"We made it through" said haruki.

The frigimon then started blasting the hill that was in front of us as it started an avalanche.

"And this is why I hate the cold!" yelled masato frustrated.

The digimon swerved the sled around as the snow came crashing down towards us, we were starting to get close to a canyon all of us yelling as we though it meant our demise.

The digimon picked up speed as they jumped making us all scream and hold on to the logs even tighter.

That's when we saw only half the sled made it as we hoped our digimon could pull us up.

They pulled as with a hard tug they pulled us up but they began to slip and slide over to a lake that was on the other side, they swerved so the sled fell on its side and we all fell off but ikuna fell right in to the icy water.

"Ikuna!" I cried going after her, cold water or not.

"Don't worry, I'll save her!" said gomamon stopping me from jumping into the water as he jumped in himself.

We all watched in worry until the seal came up with the girl on his back.

We all moved on until we found a cave to rest in, all of us started a fire as ikuna shivered.

"Warming up yet?" armadillomon asked his partner as he sat closer to her hoping his body heat could help.

"Here, drink this herbal tea, its 10% herbal and 90% tea" said Junko handing the cup to the girl.

We all sat with our digimon in our laps me next to ikuna and armadillomon trying to help keep her warm.

"Thanks junko and daisuke" she said looking at Junko who nodded and me as I waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it" I said, the kid was like the little sister I never had.

"Boy, you really come prepared" said masato looking at Junko.

"That's nothing, just wait till hay fever season" said haruki.

"We'll have to leave ikuna here" said haruki as we all nodded.

We didn't need her getting sick.

"Haruki's right, I'll stay here and take care of ikuna" said Junko.

"I'll stay too" I said as everyone looked at me.

"They'll need your help daisuke, don't worry she'll be fine" said Junko as she seemed to understand my reasons.

I wasn't so sure but nodded" thanks junko" I said as we began to leave.

"I'm going to" said ikuna making us look back as she had a determined look on her face.

"My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest, then I won't let anyone down" she said.

"You're not letting us down" said takara.

"Besides, you'll need to conserve your strength" said Junko.

"That's right, we have a long fight ahead of us and we'll need ya" said armadillomon.

"I guess you're right, I'll wait here then, don't be long" she said.

"We'll be back soon" I said but walked over to ikuna and took off my jacket.

"Here, you need it more than I do" I said as she wrapped it around herself.

"What about you?" she asked me and I smiled.

"The cold hasn't bothered me yet" I said as we all headed out.

"That was nice of you daisuke" said takara.

She always noticed daisuke seemed to hide her emotions at times, but she was a nice person.

"I just like the kid, anyway let's get going we have a spire to destroy" I said as I didn't notice the looks the others were giving me.

We got the sled ready and went back to where the frigimon were all waiting.

"Time to get busy, veemon let's do it" I said untying her as she got ready.

"Let's go" she said.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!"

The frigimon began to blast at her but she jumped up to avoid the attacks then used her Vulcan punch to knock them back.

"Taiyomon can handle the frigimon by herself, it's up to us to destroy that spire" takara said to her teammates.

"Alright but we need to attack from the air" said haruki.

"Got it" said masato.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENGERGIZE!" all three yelled.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve Too… Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve Too… Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve Too… Halsemon the Wings of Love!"

Taiyomon kept the frigimon busy as the others took to the skies and began to attack the spire making it crumble down.

The frigimon all stopped their attacks as they became confused and pulled off their dark rings.

We said goodbye as we headed back to meet up with ikuna and Junko, then we went to the TV so we could go home.

"All right gomamon, you're in charge here now" said Junko.

"Great, a frozen wasteland, just what I always wanted" said gomamon sarcastically.

"At least you have plenty of time to practice your jokes" said Junko kneeling down next to her partner.

"Very funny" said the seal.

"I guess we better be heading back home" said takara as junk stood up and ikuna looked at her.

"Before we go I have one more thing to do" said ikuna.

"Oh, really? What's that?" asked Junko.

"Our introduction, hell my names ikuna" said ikuna bowing.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal" said masato.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing that a person can have" said ikuna as we made a face at the mention of prune juice.

"You know ikuna, you remind me an awful lot of Junko, always honest and sticks to the rules" said takara.

"I think she reminds me of kaiyo, just loaded with curiosity" said haruki with a chuckle.

"Part kaiyo and part me, that's a scary combination" she said with a smile.

We all laughed a bit as ikuna blushed at the attentions he was getting.

"She's got a split personality" said masato as ikuna turned to me.

"Thanks for lending me you jacket daisuke" said ikuna as she gave it back to me.

"No, problem after all we need to watch out for each other" I said to her as she nodded.

We all went through the gate and yet again in a dog pile.

"Will you people get off me!" I yelled as we all undid the dog pile.

"The fights not over yet" said haruki.

"Junko, will you come back and fight with us again?" asked ikuna eagerly.

"Sure, who knows? Maybe I'll find a digi-egg of my own one day, but I have to watch my collateral" she said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house some day, I think you would like my grandfather" said ikuna.

"Sure I love prune juice" Junko said.

I just hope the others are as reliable as Junko, was what I thought as I left the others who were still talking.

They'll never know I don't trust them but even friends can stab you in the back. Something I learned the hard way.

**(Later)**

As takara and haruki began to talk to Junko about something and masato said he had to head home I decided to take my leave as well.

"Today was a good day" said demiveemon as she sat on my bed after we had gotten home.

"Yeah, it was" I said glad that nothing weird like what happened yesterday and during the tyranomon fight happened today.

I was getting ready for bed as demiveemon decided to jump up to where I had my computer on a desk and I heard a ding.

"Hey, Dais theirs a message here" said demiveemon as she pointed to the screen.

After putting my hair in a braid and was in my pajamas I walked over and sat in my chair.

It was and e-mail from kimiko "it's from kimiko" I said as demiveemon looked at me.

"Who's her?" she asked.

"A very old friend of mine" is aid opening up the e-mail.

**Hey, daisuke, my parents are busy tomorrow and since it Saturday and don't have anything to do, ya wanna hang out that day?**

Was what she wrote as I smiled and sent an e-mail back.

_Sure, I don't have any plans tomorrow, let's meet by my new school that way my brother won't have a heart attack on how I know the great kimiko_

We made plans and decided what we were going to do as we went to bed after.

If only I knew our plans would go different from what I expected.

**Can you say trouble, until next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Picnic, A friend from the past**

So guess what stopped my day this morning, I got a call from ikuna and apparently haruki and takara had made plans for us to go on a picnic in the digital world.

Usually I would like picnics I haven't been to one in a long time, why they want to go to the digital world for on was beyond me.

But what I was really worried about was kimiko, we were all ready to go and no doubt she was waiting for me as I had readied a bag with food this morning and was kinda late.

Should I risk it and tell her or should I just tell her other plans came up, but I haven't seen her in so long.

These were my thoughts as I walked towards the school and heard someone yell my name.

"Daisuke!" yelled a girl's calm voice as I looked up.

It was kimiko, she had her long hair down as her bangs were kept out of her face by some hair clips and was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a purple sweater vest over it and blue jeans.

"Kimiko" I said and walked over to her as I put my bag down.

"It's been too long, wow you look so different" kimiko said to me as I laughed.

I was wearing another sweater, a black one with a red shirt under it and blue pants, my goggles currently hung around my neck.

"No, I'm still the same its you who's changed" I said to her as she looked at my bag.

"What's with the bag?" she asked me as I had demiveemon hide in the bag along with some food I made.

"That's the thing, some friends of mine invited me to a picnic and I made plans with you so I was wondering" I said as I expected her to get disappointed but instead she smiled.

"Want me to join you, I would love to meet your new friends" she said as I looked at her.

"You really don't mind?" I asked.

She nodded as I smiled but remembered one thing.

"You have to promise never to tell a soul about this" I said as I started leading her inside the school.

"What is it?" she asked as I opened the bag I had and took out demiveemon before I put my bag on my shoulder again.

"A stuffed animal?" she asked as I nodded at demiveemon.

"Hello, daisuke's told me all about you" demiveemon said as we walked through the halls.

Kimiko seemed to be surprised but was oddly calm" it's one of those talking toys isn't it" she said to me as I shook my head.

"well you see my friends don't know your coming so in a nutshell I shouldn't even be telling you this but I trust you" I said as I began to explain what the digital world was and that demiveemon was a digimon.

"Alright, I'll believe you when I see this so called alternate world" she smirked as I laughed.

"Feels like old times when we'd joke around" I said as she nodded.

Kimiko was my first friend and in truth I trusted her a lot more than I did my current friends, besides demiveemon. After all I only met them because of this digimon thing, kimiko I met as a person.

We arrived at the computer lab and I could hear voices and masato complaining that I was late.

"What was that masato" I said opening the door with a glare as he glared back at me.

"I said you made us wait" he said coming over to me as that's when kimiko made her appearance walking up beside me.

Everyone in the room, including a brown haired boy I didn't recognize gasp as the digimon they were holding tried to pretend to be stuffed animals.

"Guys it's okay, this is kimiko one of my friends from a long time back" I said as they all seemed shocked.

"Don't worry she knows about us" said demiveemon as she hopped from my arms onto kimiko's shoulder making her laugh.

The silence was broken by masato "What the hell! You never told us you knew Kimiko Ichijouji! When were you planning on telling us!" yelled masato I could tell it was mostly from being a fan boy though.

"Daisuke, are you sure it was okay to tell her all about the digimon" said takara as she walked up to me.

I knew what they were all thinking and was about to respond when kimiko beat me to it.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and anyway who would believe me I have an image to keep up anyway and no one even if I am a celebrity would believe me" she said trying to reassure everyone.

"look, can we just get over the fact I know kimiko and that I told her about digimon only and get going it's not like a told juno" I said as I put some epithets on the word only.

Meaning I only told her about digimon existing and the digital world but didn't tell her about the empress.

"If daisuke trust her then so do I" said ikuna as we turned to her.

"Me too! Me too!" said upamon bouncing up and down.

"It's nice to meet you, my names ikuna" bowed ikuna to kimiko as she smiled.

"I'm kimiko" she said bowing back.

"I'm upamon, Ikuna's partner" said upamon.

The others introduced themselves as well while masato still seemed miffed at me but seemed to be trying to impress kimiko at the same time by being all polite.

"You don't know me but I'm Makoto Tachikawa" said the pretty boy as he shook both our hands.

"Mako here is part of the original chosen" said haruki as that explained why he was the same age as taka and the others.

"Well, I'm sure the others told you but I'm daisuke" I said.

"So when do we get to go to this digital world daisuke told me about" said kimiko as she held demiveemon who seemed to like her.

I smiled at this as I was glad to see the two getting along, also I was glad she believed me last thing I wanted to do was chase away my first friend ever.

"Right now, but you have to stick close to us only we can get in" said masato showing her the digivice as it was obvious he was trying to impress her.

"Oh, brother" I muttered as we all took out our digivices and I had kimiko stand near me.

"His antics are kinda cute you know" whispered kimiko to me as she looked at masato.

"You have to be joking" I said to her as she giggled silently.

We were all pulled in as we ended up in a peaceful area that seemed to be a forest, everything seemed to calm compared to ever where else we've been.

"Look there's no spires here" said veemon as kimiko looked at the larger dragon in her arms.

Her clothing, just like takara and the others stayed the same.

"What happened to you?" asked kimiko as veemon looked up at her.

She jumped out of her arms and onto the ground joining the other digimon.

"When we go through a gate we all digivolve into this form" said veemon as she looked at her digital friends who nodded.

"Really, that's cool" said kimiko as the others seemed to become less tense around her.

"This is the digital world? It looks just like the forest back home" she said looking around.

"Yeah, just as long as their isn't a control spire were all safe" I said as she looked at me.

"Control spire?" she asked me.

"I'll explain later, but first let's find a place to set up" I said as makoto talked to the others and I explained a few things about the empress.

"She seems powerful then" said kimiko after I finished.

"Yeah, but after what that bitch almost did to veemon she's going to pay" I said punching my fist into my left hand.

I never noticed the cold glare I got from kimiko as it turned in to a dark smirk.

"Hey you three! We found a place to set up" said haruki as we looked at the group.

I hadn't noticed that we had strayed behind as I had been too wrapped up in talking.

"Alright, come on kimiko I'm sure your hungry by now" I said to her as she grinned but then smirked.

"True, but if I remember correctly you're the one with the bottomless stomach" she teased as I pouted sitting down near the others.

"I thought you said we'd never speak of that again" I said acting like a child.

This seemed to amuse her as she just shrugged and laughed, I couldn't help but laugh after awhile too.

The others seemed to notice my weird change in personality.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile and laugh so much" said haruki as Makato looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked his friends.

"Usually daisuke isn't this talkative, I mean she's not that quiet but she never talks much sometimes and in class she seems to stick to herself" said haruki.

"She talks to us and everything but she never really tells us much, we know she has a brother but we only found that out because my sister met him besides that we don't really know much" said takara as daisuke seemed to keep her personal life to herself.

"The only other person she gets along with like that is ikuna, me and her usual just butt heads" admitted masato as ikuna nodded.

"It's like she doesn't trust us sometimes, don't you get that feeling?" asked ikuna as even if the older girl was sweet around her and treated her like a younger sister she always seemed troubled.

"Alright guys, you don't have to worry about me and kimiko I made some lunch for us" I said to the others snapping them from their conversation.

I was still smiling something I usually didn't do so much but I couldn't help it.

"Please tell me it won't kill us" said kimiko as I gave her a glare.

"I've gotten better you know or should I bring up the cupcake incident" I said as she paled.

"Now Dai, we don't need to go there, we don't" she said with her hands up in defense, I laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just some homemade Raman, chicken sandwich, curry and for desert some of my red velvet cookies" I said as the others all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That looks like a lot and we didn't know you could cook" said masato as the food did smell good.

"Yeah, how else would I feed myself" I said him not knowing what I meant.

"Well, you must have gotten better because that smells good" said kimiko reaching for the Raman as I took the sandwich.

I made the curry for veemon as she happily ate it as Gatomon and Patamon walked up to her.

"That does smell good" sniffed Patamon as veemon looked at him and Gatomon.

"You guys want some, Dai made more than enough" said veemon as the two took a few bite's before joining veemon in eating.

"Okay, I have to admit you've gotten better" said kimiko as she ate.

"Told ya" I said proudly eating my sandwich.

"I brought these from my families convenience store, you want some" said masato holding up a wrapped up food item.

"Is that what I think it is a chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since… I was a kid, I love them!" said makoto as he looked at the food item in some sort of nostalgic joy.

We all laughed even kimiko when he tore the wrapping open and started eating it.

"Hey hawkmon, what would you like?" he asked the bird.

"I'll have whatever armadillomon is having" he said looking at the armadillo who was stuffing his face with the familiar seaweed covered rice and vegetables.

"He's eating sushi" said masato.

"Excellent, one sushi please" said hawkmon holding up his wing.

"Coming' right up" said armadillomon raising his arm ready to throw the roll.

"This won't end well" me and kimiko said.

"No armadillomon! You never throw food!" said ikuna but it was too late as he threw the roll as it rolled away as hawkmon had missed.

"Oh, come back little sushi!" cried out hawkmon as he chased it.

"Wait hawkmon, it's just a little California roll" said masato going after his partner.

"Yes, well it's rolling all the way back to California" said hawkmon as the two got further away.

"I'll go after them, we'll be back soon" said makoto as he ran after them.

"He does know sushi didn't originate in California right?" asked kimiko as we all looked at her as she began to explain where sushi came from.

The digimon just kept eating the entire time but I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched as two golden eyes watched us from the trees.

Awhile later they still hadn't returned and we had gotten worried so we began to search for them.

"Hawkmon! Masato! Makoto! Where are you?" I called out.

"Hawkmon! Masato! Makoto! Where are you?" the others repeated.

We continued to call out for them as my digivice beeped so I pulled it out.

"Hey guys, I think its masato but the signals kinda weak" I said as the others gathered around me and saw one dot was us and the other was fading in and out.

"Their nearby, but in what direction" said takara.

"The Digimon Empress must be blocking off the signal" said ikuna as kimiko walked up.

"I can show you, it's very simple actually" she said as I remembered she was a genius and gave her my digivice.

"This way" she said as we followed her but we hadn't been walking again for more than a minute when the ground gave out under me and kimiko.

"Kimiko! Daisuke!" the others yelled as I grabbed her hand I tried to reach the ledge but someone else caught me.

"Thanks guy-"I stopped myself as the person who had caught me wasn't a person it was a digimon.

"Listen I want you to let go very carefully, don't worry you'll land safely" it said to us as the others seemed too shocked to help us and just stared at the digimon.

It didn't look like it was lying so I did as it told us and me and kimiko ended up making a soft landing… in a pile of trash.

"That was so gross!" me and kimiko said getting the trash off of us.

We stood up and saw it was a whole other world down here and it looked like it was night.

Who would have thought?

I looked around and gasped as I saw a control spire, at that moment veemon, the mysterious digimon and the others jumped down.

"Gross and mom tells me I live in a pile of garbage" said haruki as this was the literal version of the saying.

"Maybe it's a digimon garbage dump" said kimiko.

I laughed at that one as my digivice beeped in kimiko's hands, she gave it to me as we heard an explosion as we saw the spire tumble.

"Looks like masato took care of that spire" I said as the others agreed, I never noticed the look kimiko had.

"Haruki!"

"Takara!"

We all turned to see these frogs and tadpole digimon who began to talk to the two mentioned as me, kimiko and veemon walked towards the mystery digimon.

"Hey, thanks for catching us even if we did have to fall anyway" I said to it.

It was actually only a little bit bigger than veemon, it was covered in white fur with a large white mane and tail, and he also wore blue armor and had yellow eyes and white claws.

"Hey, I'd do anything for an old friend" he said as we looked confused.

"Have we ever met?" asked kimiko now the digimon looked confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked us as we gave him a puzzled expression.

"Guys we know where masato and makoto are, come on" called out haruki as we followed even the strange digimon did.

Haruki explained that the otamamon and gekomon were old friends of theirs as we soon found the two boys standing next to… a large caucus with boxing gloves?

"Masato, hawkmon, over here!" veemon said as she jumped up and waved at them.

The frogs and tadpoles all gathered around makoto.

"Makoto" said the cactus digimon.

"Togemon?" asked makoto.

"I'll protect this area now, you can count on me" Togemon said making makoto give Togemon a small fists bump at the red gloved hand.

"You know I've always counted on you" he said.

"I should take my leave then" said the digimon who was with us.

"But wait, who are you? And how do you know us?" I asked as kimiko had the same look as me.

"Let's just say I'm a friend from the past, you can call me spadamon and I promise we'll meet again" he said as he ran off.

"Spadamon" both me and kimiko said.

That did sound familiar actually, really familiar.

We soon had to say our goodbyes as we waved at Togemon" bye Togemon!" we said.

"Aww, don't make me cry, my eyes hurt too much" Togemon said rubbing the back of her head.

We all went home and unfortunately kimiko had to find out about the dreaded dog pile first hand.

"Does this always happen?" she asked me as we ended up on the bottom.

"Every time" I and demiveemon whined.

We all got up as masato said he should have let kimiko go first and I resisted the urge to hit him, he was totally hitting on her.

But strangely enough kimiko actually found it funny; makoto said he had to get to the airport as we all decided to see him off.

"Bye makoto!" we said.

"Goodbye everyone thanks for the great picnic" he said waving as we started to go home.

"Makoto, I almost forgot" said masato as he stopped.

"I just want to say that when I'm older I want to be just like you" said masato with a determined look as the boy looked surprised.

He then smiled and gave a thumb up" thanks" he said as he got on the plane.

As the others continued to wave, me and kimiko slipped away as we headed towards a bus stop which was kimiko's ride home.

"I hoped you had fun today" I said to her as she smiled.

"It was different but it was nice to meet your friends and see you again" she smiled but looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as demiveemon looked worried to.

"Was it what spadamon said?" asked demiveemon.

"You get the feeling he knows us a lot more than we knew him" said kimiko.

"Yeah, maybe he just saw me and the others before but I don't get how he could have seen you" I said as she shrugged.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to come round again?" I asked her as she grinned.

"I don't think so my I have a lot to do for a few days" she said.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later, maybe in a few weeks when you have time" I said.

She nodded and got on the bus.

I waved bye as demiveemon gave her own small wave as the bus left.

We were making our way back home it was dark as the first stars were coming out.

"Hey Dai today was really fun, I can't wait to see miko again" said demiveemon from my arms as she shorten her name.

"Yeah, but she is famous so it might be awhile" I said as today felt like old times.

When we were younger we would meet in one particular place, my parents had to take me since we lived further way, but it was always worth it.

**(Digital World)**

Spadamon was walking through the forest as he came upon a large cave that could house a large mega, but was hidden from others as one of the digimon who called it home created a mist that made illusions.

Meaning only spadamon and those who lived there were the only ones who could walk through the fog unaffected.

"Spadamon" said a woman's voice.

Two yellow eyes were seen glowing inside as beside her were two red ones as well as two above her head.

"I know I could have gotten enslaved but-"he was cut off my other digimon.

"There shouldn't be any buts we were worried" said the other voce this one was male as all that could be seen was the part of his armor that glowed gold, his blue eyes and the outline of a cloak.

"I know uncle, but I found them again" said spadamon as the two looked at him.

"Found who?" asked the male.

"The two we met all those years back" said spadamon as the eyes of his uncle and aunt seemed to widen.

"Spadamon come inside and tell us what you learned today then" said the male as the little digimon entered the darkness of the cave.

The male digimon spoke to something inside the cave as a large geogreymon who was bigger than most of his kind and a Metalgreymon who was blue with larger red claws, jet like wings, red visor and a bird like head tail went outside guarding the cave if any intruder happened to somehow get past the mist.

**(Ichijouji) **

Kimiko ichijouji couldn't sleep, she felt odd a strange emotion was rising up in her gut as she realized it was guilt.

She shook her head" it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, that world is mine and only mine, I won't let them take it" she muttered to herself.

But the feelings of happiness and fun she had felt wouldn't leave; neither would the images of her friend and veemon.

The little dragon was so sweet, no! She was fake data, it didn't matter how she was in the real world she was just data anyway.

Then she wondered if spadamon a digimon she didn't know of recognized her, could it be possible that there could be other digimon who knew here.

She remembered something from a dream a few months ago, a digimon a yellow one maybe that one had the answers.

**And now I leave you even more confused, why is spadamon here, how does he know daisuke and kimiko? Who are spadamons aunt and uncle? Does kimiko may believe data is fake but what does she mean by the digital world is hers? Why am I asking you? Find out next time and some questions will be answered.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardian Angel**

We were all in the digital world again; our armor digimon used their attacks together to take down a spire.

Sho, yaria and taka were with us, kaiyo was monitoring how many spires we took out from the computer lab.

After we were done we went back to the lab to meet with kaiyo and she told us the children of courage, love and friendships partners were all moving on to their next areas to take down more control spires.

"There's still one more spire to destroy today" said kaiyo as she looked at us.

"Maybe Greymon can get to it" said yaria.

"I don't think he can, it looks like he's to far away" said taka.

"Taka's right" said kaiyo.

"I guess we'll have to go" I said though truthfully after an entire day of this we were all tired.

All ten of us went through the portal and wound up in a city filled with tall buildings made of metal.

These digimon who resembled robots called gardromon with dark rings spotted us and started attacking us saying we were intruders.

Digmon attacked with his gold rush, pegasusmon used his star shower but more gardromon kept coming as Taiyomon used her Temptress Flare.

"It's like an army" I said, no matter how many we took down more came in.

"I think retreating would be our best option" said Taiyomon as the gardromon were getting closer.

"She right, well talk to kaiyo" said masato as he was on Halsemon.

"Let's go now!" I said as Taiyomon and digmon returned to their rookie forms and we were all running for the TV to get back to our world.

We ran into an alley and masato had his digivice out as he opened the gate, I waited outside for everyone to go in so we wouldn't leave anyone behind, takara and Patamon were in the back.

"Daisuke, we have to go" said haruki.

"But takara" I said as we were pulled into the gate and like always we ended up in a pile.

"We seriously need to lay down some pillows" said masato.

"Guys, the TV was blown up when we came through so we can't go back" said Gatomon as we all sat up.

I looked around as I saw the duo of hope was missing.

"Guys, where's takara and Patamon?" I asked as I got a very bad feeling.

"Their trapped in the digital world" said ikuna looking at the computer.

Masato sat in the chair and started typing on the keyboard as we all felt worried for our friends.

"Haruki, you shouldn't have made me go! We should have waited until everyone got through, why did you do that?" I was yelling I couldn't believe he would let this happen, why would he leave his friend behind?

You don't let your friends get hurt! You don't let them get in trouble at all!

"Dai, you have to calm down, there's no need to be so upset" said ikuna trying to calm me, it wasn't working.

"Our friend is stuck with an army of evil robots and you want me to calm down!" I snapped I couldn't believe we had left her behind.

No one should be left behind.

"Daisuke's right, it's my fault, I should have been looking out for her" said haruki as he seemed guilty.

"Damn right I am" I muttered darkly as the tense atmosphere I had created was broken by a masato.

"Guys quick, it's an e-mail from takara" said masato.

"It says 'Hey guys were alright, so far the gardromon haven't noticed us and I'm sorry if any words are misspelled" said masato.

"From takara" finished masato.

"Masato, I have an idea" said haruki as he pushed the other boy out of the way so he could use the computer.

"If I can find an area close enough to the one she's in, then I can reach her" he said as the computer beeped.

"Got it!" he said as I picked up demiveemon.

"I'll be back soon" he said.

"I'm coming to" said Gatomon.

"Wait light boy, you're not the only one going" I said walking up to him.

"You're going to need back up, so I'm going with you and unless you want a black eye I suggest you say yes" I said darkly, I don't know why I was acting this way but I wasn't trusting him this time around.

Haruki nodded as the digimon in the room seemed fearful of me until masato once again broke the tension.

"What am I suppose to tell your families" he said.

"Tell taka to deal with it and don't worry about mine, their never around anyway" I muttered as we held out our digivices and were pulled in.

The four of us ended up in a desert only it wasn't hot out as it was starting to turn dark.

"Where should we go?" asked haruki.

I looked at my digivice as a green dot was shown beeping in the west.

"I's say that ways our best bet" I said as we started walking.

We just walked in silence; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in sand as we looked for any more slaves and for the city.

"Hey daisuke, can I ask you something?" haruki finally spoke.

I was still mad but nodded" sure" I said.

"Why do you act the way you do?" he asked me as I became confused.

He seemed to notice" I mean yesterday, all you did was laugh and smile, make jokes, we've never seen you act like that before, your usually serious about our missions or keep to yourself when were in school why?" he asked me as I looked at him.

"That's none of your concern" I snapped.

"And whys that? Aren't we friends?" he asked me as I stopped.

"Aren't we?" he asked again as I didn't really have an answer.

"w-were friends" I said though I didn't sound so sure.

"Then why don't you sound so sure" he said like if he was reading my mind.

"You want to know the truth! Then fine I'll tell you the truth" I snapped at him.

"I don't trust you" I said as he seemed surprised.

"I don't trust you, masato, anyone besides kimiko I guess, I don't trust" I said looking down.

"Why, why don't you trust us?" he asked me as I gave a laugh, it made him shiver it was hollow and had no emotion.

"My parents, they have a job that makes us have to move a lot, I never got to make many friends a few years back I was once again the new kid like now, my brother could make friends easy but I never could the boys would say I was weird the girls would call me a freak" I said as I added.

"I never liked girlish clothes and liked soccer so I was always tagged as the freak, one day some girl came over to me and invited me to play, I thought she was mistaken but they let me play with them, if only knew the real reason. we all became friends and I trusted them a lot, then one day one of the girls invited us over to her house for a party and I wanted to go so I did" I paused a bit before continuing, to haruki that explained why I always wore sweaters and pants, usually girls would care a little more on their appearance even tomboys.

"It was all a lie, she just wanted to gain my trust just to humiliate me in front of her friends, saying she would never hang with a freak like me, I let myself trust someone and look where that got me, I was glad when we moved away a year later and that's when I met kimiko, I didn't trust her either but she showed me in so many ways that our friendship wasn't a lie it was real but ever since then I've always been scared to trust people" I said as I final looked up, haruki seemed surprised on how I could keep a straight face.

"But we wouldn't do that" said haruki as I shook my head.

"Your actions speak louder than words, you left takara behind and you yelled at me that one time about my brother, you don't know me" I said as I noticed my grip had gotten tight around my digivice.

I'm surprised I didn't break it as a felt two something's on my shoulder that were Gatomon and veemon.

"But you never act like that around me" said veemon.

"You're my digimon and my best friend how could I not trust you" I said to her as she smiled.

"You're just scared you'll get left in the dust again aren't you?" Gatomon asked me as I nodded.

"Is that why you always try to act the way you do" said haruki as I always seemed fined around them but sometimes I would have moments like before happen.

"We only met because of takara and the fact that I got my digivice, for all I know you guys could have left me behind since I wasn't digidestine" I said and I could see haruki looked hurt at how little trust I had in them.

"friends stick together no matter what, we won't do anything to betray your trust and I'm sorry about back when we were helping gazimon, your right I don't know you but we could start if you'd let us" said haruki with his hand outstretched as I looked at it before I shook it.

"Alright" I said as I had actually started crying and whipped my eyes but then gave him a smirk.

"Tell anyone I was crying and I'll make you wish the Digimon Empress was here" I said but haruki laughed at that one as he saw I was joking.

"Don't worry, were all friends we'll never leave you behind, but you have to learn that the past doesn't determine our future" he said as I nodded.

"Being friends, that doesn't sound so bad" I said with a small laugh.

Gatomon stayed on my shoulder I guess for comfort as veemon decided to be carried as we walked once again.

"You don't have to stay up their you know" I said to Gatomon who shook her head.

"I don't mind" she smiled as I returned it.

We then started to see something in the distance which was a dome with a city.

"There's the city, looks like one of those things you'll start to shake and it starts snowing" said haruki.

"You mean a snow globe?" I asked as I saw he was right.

"Yeah, so who gets takara?" he asked.

"Both of us" I said as he nodded.

We both started walking down some sand dunes.

"So if your parents are always working what do you do at home?" haruki asked me.

"Just anything I have to do, my brother mostly hangs with his friends so I'm usually home alone" I said.

"Though he always makes sure to eat everything mom makes for us, I swear the guy would starve without her" I said as Gatomon looked at me.

"Is that why you cook?" she asked me as she had been enjoying the curry with Patamon and veemon that day.

"Yeah, if I didn't learn it would mean either eating whatever I could find or take out" I said making a face as the others laughed.

"At least that was a good thing Dai, we should have a big digidestine picnic one day so everyone can taste your food" said veemon excitedly as she began to imagine what it would be like.

"Knowing the digimons appetites you'll be cooking for hours" said haruki as Gatomon and veemon both looked insulted.

"I'll remember that next time you need me to digivolve" said Gatomon.

"She got you there, you know takara will never go out with you if you keep up that attitude" I said as haruki became flustered.

"What! I don't-I mean" he was completely flustered as I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell her" I said as we hid behind a dune as we saw one gardromon guarding the gate.

"We need a way past that gardromon" said haruki though you could still see a small blush on his face from my earlier comment.

"If Gatomon can distract him, Taiyomon might be able to attack" I said as Gatomon jumped off my shoulder.

"I'm in" she said as I looked at veemon.

"Ready when you are" she said.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Taiyomon the Warrior of Courage!"

"Hey gardromon! Lighting paw!" yelled Gatomon as she punched the gardromon.

The robot went after her not noticing the dragon woman charging up an attack" Temptress Flare!" yelled Taiyomon as the flames hit his chest shattering the dark ring.

"Bulls eye" she said as she used her Vulcan's punch to open the door as it swung open.

I don't know why but I got an idea" hey, Taiyomon can you change back" I said to her as she looked confused but nodded.

"Why'd you want me to do that daisuke?" she asked me.

"I don't know why but haruki I want you to use my digi-egg" I said as he looked surprised.

"But it's yours it won't work on Gatomon" said haruki.

I don't know why but something told me it would" just trust me on this" I said as he sighed and nodded I took his d-terminal and he took mine.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve Too… Lynxmon the Feline of Fire!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Tenshimon the Warrior of Light!"

We both looked at the two new digimon in awe and I couldn't believe that had actually worked.

Lynxmon was a large digimon around Garurumons size that was made completely of red flames, her claws were white as were two of her fangs that stuck out of her mouth, purple markings were on her ears and face and her eyes were yellow.

Tenshimon was a woman with pale blue skin, she wore a white helmet that had golden angel wings on the side, and a black visor covered her eyes as her lips had a pink tint. Her armor was white as the sleeves resembled three feathers curving upwards; her breast plate was rimmed with gold as it exposed her stomach. Her skirt was made of pointed white metal as it was rimmed gold as well, with white leggings and knee high gold boots. Long blond hair fell out of the helmet and four white angel wings were on her back, her left arm was holding a sabre while her right arm had a golden glove and was holding a shield with the symbol for light on it.

"I am Lynxmon, as Gatomon I used the power of courage to become this form, my Thermal Main isn't something to be taken lightly as I'll tear my enemies apart with my sharp claws" said Lynxmon.

"I am Tenshimon, as veemon I used the power of light to become this warrior, My Angelic Cross will make evil think twice about hurting my comrades" said Tenshimon.

"You almost look like a warrior version of Angewomon" said haruki looking at the angel.

"Angewomon?" I asked.

"That's what Gatomon can digivolve into" said haruki.

"And what about Patamon?" I asked.

"He can become Angemon" he said as I smirked.

"Sounds like you're made to be" I said as he blushed again.

"Let's go, we still have to rescue takara and Patamon" said Lynxmon.

"One problem, how are we suppose to get their? if you haven't noticed your made of fire and tenshimon can't carry us both" said haruki.

"That's no problem" said tenshimon as her sabre and shield disappeared.

"I can summon them at will" she said as she motioned for me to go to her as she picked me up.

"Don't worry haruki, my flames won't hurt you, at least I think" said Lynxmon as this didn't help haruki as he slowly touched her.

His hand felt like if it was touching warm fur not flames, as Lynxmon lowered herself down enough for haruki to climb on and to his surprise it didn't feel hot just lukewarm.

"Lynxmons flames only harm her enemies, you should be fine" said tenshimon as she took to the air while Lynxmon followed showing she was really fast and could jump high.

Suddenly gardromon appeared as they began to attack as the two new digimon launched their new attacks blasting the gardromon.

"Daisuke over here!" yelled Lynxmon as we followed her.

Since tenshimon was flying we were able to see takara and pegasusmon who were in the air when gardromon shot missiles at them turning Patamon back.

We ran over to her as our digimon followed" Daisuke! Haruki! You guys are my heroes" she said as me and tenshimon stood besides her making her gasp at our digimon.

"How?" she asked as haruki smiled.

"We'll explain later" he said as Lynxmon destroyed the last dark ring on the gardromon.

"We better get going" I said.

We all started to run when an android digimon appeared.

"Andromon!" both haruki and takara said with a smile.

"I am Andromon, I have one mission to seek and destroy my enemies with my lightning blade" he said confusing the children of hope and light.

"He's got a dark ring" said haruki as he looked at his old friend.

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy, you are the enemy and must be destroyed" he said.

"Andromon don't you remember us?" asked haruki walking towards him takara followed.

"Were your friends" she said.

"Kara! Haru! that dark rings affecting his mind, tenshimon get it off" I said as she nodded.

"Right, Angelic Cross!" yelled out tenshimon as she held out her sabre and slashed it in a cross formation.

"Lighting Blade!" was what Andromon used to attack as he countered her sabre and used another lightning blade as tenshimon became veemon again.

"Veemon you okay?" I asked kneeling next to her.

"You're kneeling on my tail" she groaned as I saw it was true.

Lynxmon used her Thermal Mane but the android used his lightning blade changing her back.

"I'll have two smoked fish and an order of catnip" said Gatomon.

"That didn't work, so now what?" I asked.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together side by side" said takara as she tried to get Andromon to remember.

"Takara we have to go, you guys don't even know if it's your friend" I said.

"No, it has to be him" said haruki.

"Yeah, but even if he is your friend he's under the control of a dark ring" I said but the two refused to back down.

"He could still remember" said haruki.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, he's heading right for us" I said as the android kept walking closer as he looked at the two standing near him.

He stopped.

"let's go!" said Gatomon as she, veemon and Patamon charged at the ultimate as a red beam hit the android from the sky, the digmon then knocked him back.

"Yeah" cheered Patamon and veemon.

"Here comes some help now" said Gatomon as we looked up to see Halsemon and masato.

""I'm glad were not too late" said Halsemon as the ground shook and digmon burst through.

"Hi guys, I thought since I was here I'd build this city a subway station" he said.

Andromon began to pick himself up.

"Hold still you pile of scrap metal" said digmon as he used his gold rush but it just bounced off.

"Hey, that whole scrap metal thing, it was just a joke" said digmon nervously.

"Takara! Haruki! Are you guys alright?" said taka as she and ikuna ran up to us.

"Yeah, but taka it's Andromon" said haruki to his sister.

"Andromon wait, it's me taka" she said stepping in front of the digimon.

"Taka who?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh, taka" Andromon said as his dark ring began to spark.

Andromon began to yell and started swinging his arms around in pain, as if he was fighting the control.

"Takara, haruki, look out!" I said as the android was walking over to them.

Andromon looked at the two before picking up takara, making us all look in fear as haruki continued to try to make his friend remember.

"Put her down!" yelled Patamon.

"Andromon don't you remember us?" asked haruki as the android looked at him before looking at the blond.

"We took a picture together" she said looking ready to cry as a tear hit Andromons red eye.

"A picture" he said as both haruki and takara digivices began to glow yellow and pink as the light surrounded them in a swirl of light.

"Face…from long ago, digidestine, I love jigsaw puzzles, now I see the complete picture" said Andromon as his eyes returned to normal and he set takara down.

"Takara, haruki, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused" he said reaching up to his neck and destroying the ring.

"Andromon!" the two smiled as the android returned it.

"That control spire is responsible, well no more" he said as he turned to the spire and shot off these missile's as it was destroyed freeing any gardromon still under its power.

"Andromon, are all these gardromon going to stay broken?" asked takara.

"No, their programs were rewritten by the empress, they just need to be reprogrammed, watch" he said as he walked up to one and these wires attached themselves to gardromon.

"Actually once I reprogram gardromon, I'm going to stay here to protect them just in case the empress returns" Andromon said as he unattached the wires.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy" gardromon said pumping his arms.

"Come on guys, let's go home" I said as we all found a gate and went through.

Everyone landed on me and for once I didn't mind but then we looked to see a certain red head that wasn't very happy.

"Kaiyo, were you waiting the whole time?" asked taka as we got up to see her sitting in a chair.

"Shh, let's go" she said as we followed her out of school so the janitor wouldn't catch us.

"Yaria just called me and told me what happened with takara" said kaiyo with a frown.

"and I'm really upset you guys left me out of the loop, ikuna called taka for help and taka called yaria but no one calls me until the adventure is over" she ranted as we all looked away nervously ashamed.

"come on kaiyo don't be like that, there was just no time to call you up and you're a big part of the team you know that" said taka as the red head turned to face her.

"That's right! And as your teammate I expect to be treated with the same respect I give all of you, I may not be as strong as you and yaria but I've gotten us out of trouble because of my skills" she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you" said taka making her smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here, after I examined the new digivices I determined they have three functions" said kaiyo as all our digivices beeped.

"Digital, detect and discover, maybe we should call them D-3s from now on" she said.

"Prodideous little devices aren't they?" she asked.

"I had a lot of help with my research from my friend Wilma in America, maybe you guys will meet her someday, anyway I think the D-3 might have sent a message to Andromons memory banks that made hi-"

"Please finish talking after we eat" demiveemon whined as I face faulted.

"We forgot about dinner" I said.

"That's right, our parents are waiting for us, the foods probably cold and soggy by now, of course for my mom that's an improvement" said taka as well all ran home.

**(Digital World)**

Spadamon was looking down at the digital desert, the giant demonic bird he rode on let out a shrill screech as it motioned its large head to a large domed city.

"You sure that's where they were spotted" spadamon asked the giant bird who let out a screech in response.

"Alright" he said as the bird flew down towards the ground towards the entrance that still needed fixing.

Many gardromon still stood frozen as the large bird had to be careful not to step on any as a few who were moving to started crying out intruder.

"Intruder alert!" yelled one gardromon who had been recently fix ready to attack as the bird opened it mouth to attack as well.

"Wait! We're not here to fight" said spadamon jumping off the birds back.

They however ignored him as they were about to attack each other when.

"What's the problem?" asked a voice as the two stopped.

Spadamon turned to see an Andromon; he went up to the android.

"Are you slaves of the empress?" asked the android.

"No, we didn't mean any harm I'm sorry about velgemon, he can get a little battle prone when challenged" said spadamon rubbing his head.

Velgemon looked insulted as he stuck his head up in the air looking away from the hedgehog and android.

"I'm here to ask if it's true some digidestine were here and that they had freed this city from the empress?" asked spadamon.

Andromon nodded at him" are you friends?" he asked.

"I guess, now that this area is free there's something that was hidden here that I must retrieve I promise it won't harm anyone" said spadamon hoping the android would believe him.

"Alright, but I'm going with you" said Andromon as spadamon nodded.

"Come on velgemon, its okay" said spadamon motioning a paw as the large demon bird walked over with its wings tucked closely to its sides.

It looked at Andromon with its three eyes as it seemed to accept the digimon and let it join him and spadamon as they journeyed.

They were never aware of the dark presences watching them, and knowing it would soon need to act.

Or else repeat its failure and that is something it would never allow, it had two of the keys all he needed to be reawakened was the third.

In the desert a boy watched the city, beside him a dragon digimon whose blue flamed hair was the only light in the dark desert.

The two looked at each other before the dragon digivolved and the two left, wondering when the dark one would show itself.

**Yeah, Dai has a few trust issues and to tell the truth I kinda based that off my own personal experience so if you're going to bash me for this keep it to yourself because if you bash her back story your bashing my five years of being bullied to hell.**

**Spadamon returns with a mission, what does he need to retrieve and why is he so interested in the digidestine? And who was that dark presence and the boy with his dragon all questions will be answered well some will be next time on digimon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimiko's Secret**

**All the names on Dai's soccer team are made up okay **

Today the guys and I were practicing soccer, I was glad Brock, kaito and Ren were on the team to, we were getting ready for the big game on Sunday.

Brock bounced the ball off his chest and was about to kick it into the net, but I did a sliding block knocking him off his feet and the ball rolled away.

I looked over and saw the ball roll over to where, takara, haruki, ikuna, masato and taka were cheering as the teen stopped the ball with her foot.

"Walk much?" she teased as I smirked getting up.

I went back to practicing until the sun was setting and then coach called us over to talk.

"All right team, hustle in, let's go" Coach Ijuin called.

"Now quiet down, I've got an announcement to make alright, our first scrimmage is this Sunday against last year's number one team in the league" Ijuin said shocking all of us.

"That's the team with that brainiac girl" Ren said.

"She's good at soccer, sports, she's good at everything" said Jiro.

"Hey, hey! Watch the name calling, she's Kimiko Ichijouji" said Ijuin.

After practice was over I met up with the others and masato was checking out kimiko stats on the computer.

"Captain of her soccer team, Kimiko Ichijouji led her team to victory last season scoring 45 goals" he said making us gasp.

"Whoa, she may be better than I am" said taka.

"She's really changed, when we were younger kimiko couldn't shoot a goal to save her life" I said as taka looked at me.

"Wait! You know Kimiko Ichijouji!" said taka surprised.

"Yeah, she knows about the digital world to, she came on that picnic with us when Makato was visiting" said takara.

"What! First we find out daisuke and haruki were able to use each other's digi-eggs and now I find out you all met Kimiko Ichijouji!" yelled taka.

"Sheesh, sis no need to yell" said haruki as he tried to calm his older sister.

Yesterday haruki had told taka about what happened with our digi-eggs and told kaiyo who was currently researching this.

"I just can't wait to play against her tomorrow it'll be like old times" I said as masato laughed.

"Only this time she'll be the one kicking your butt in soccer" said masato as I glared at him.

"Why you!" I said as we started another glaring contest and that's when we heard taka laugh.

"You guys remind me of me and yaria when we were younger" she laughed as both of us turned on her.

"We are not!" we said in usion as we looked at each other before turning around in a huff.

"Don't let masato get to you, just do your best tomorrow" said ikuna making me look at her.

I couldn't say anything bad to that face as I smiled and nodded.

"Right, kimiko look out cause there's no holding back tomorrow" I said as masato then poked my back.

"One thing though" he said looking away confusing us all.

"When you see kimiko, ask her if she'd want to hang out with us later" said masato though he wasn't really looking at me as I smirked.

"Oh, I see what's going on" I said as masato looked nervous and me and ikuna shared a look.

"_Masato and kimiko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" ikuna and me sang._

"Oh come on you two! I don't like her!" he said as I looked at him.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her that" I said as masato seethed.

"I just want to go on a date with her okay" he admitted as I grinned.

"Then why don't you ask her yourself, she already knows you" I said.

"It's complicated" he said.

"Let's go guys, if we were to explain to boys about what they should and shouldn't do we'd be here for years" said taka as all us girls left leaving the two boys looking at us confused.

"I'll never get girls but I do know one thing" said haruki.

"What?" asked masato.

"Don't mess with daisuke, she must like seeing us in pain" he said as masato agreed.

Haruki having been teased many times about his obvious crush by the girl the day before, it was all part of her personality he guessed.

**(Sunday)**

It was a sunny day as students and parents started showing up for today's game between Odaiba and Tamachi.

My team and I were doing some stretches as I looked up and saw my friends with our digimon.

"Good luck daisuke" called takara.

"Make sure to ask kimiko my question" reminded masato as he accidently squashed poromon.

"Just don't kill poromon" I called out as he saw what he was doing to his poor bird.

"The good thing is I don't have a spine" he said.

Suddenly there was cheering as the Tamachi bus pulled in but to my surprise kimiko wasn't with them.

"Where's kimiko?" I asked and wondered if she was sick or something.

"Were is she?" asked haruki.

"Who? Kaiyo? No were waiting for kimiko" said takara.

I decided to go ask as I walked over to the Tamachi team and asked one of their team members.

"Excuse me; do any of you know when kimiko's supposed to arrive?" I asked.

"Well, she's got a soft drink commercial shoot and meeting about having a soccer ball named after her" said one of the boys.

"Kimiko hardly has time for soccer anymore" said a second boy.

"What?" asked Brock who had come over with kaito and Ren.

"What a waste" said kaito.

I agreed as we went back to our team, I really wanted to play against her.

"Hey daisuke, can we talk?" taka called as I ran over to her.

"Even if kimiko doesn't show her teammates are still champions, if you're not careful they'll use you as the ball" she said.

"But you have to know if you'll play really well against last year's champions" called out haruki.

"Win or lose you guys will still rock!" called out takara.

"Right!" I said as I went back to my team.

The minute the ref blew the whistle I was ready to go.

This was my first game on this team but with Ren, Brock and kaito their along with me I made sure to play my hardest. I had to admit though these guys were giving us a run for our money, they were really good, better than any team I played in my other schools.

By the first half the game was 1/0, with our team in the lead.

"Its rewinding, there, you look great on camera" said takara as I walked over to my friends.

Haruki had brought his camera and takara was taking pictures wanting some practice with it.

He couldn't say no.

"Thanks" I said.

"You kicked the ball really hard" said demiveemon.

"You nailed that shot" said haruki.

"Yeah, though I wish kimiko was here I really wanted to play against her" I said as suddenly the crowd that was their started to chatter when a cab came.

"Its kimiko, she was able to make it after all" said takara.

She got out of the cab and was walking down the stairs as she looked at us, she gave me a wave that a returned as she went over to her team.

"Wow, you really were telling the truth" said taka as I glared at her.

"I never lie" I said as she seemed a bit intimated.

"Don't kill taka Dai remember our talk" said haruki as I nodded going back to the field as my friends talked.

"What did I do?" asked taka.

"It's not your fault but taka? Just don't question her about the truth she touchy about trust" said haruki as he said he'd explain later as they watched the game.

As I took my place kimiko walked up to me, I guess she was substituting for one of her teammates.

"So I guess this is it, the first game we've had against each other since we were kids" I said as kimiko nodded.

"I can promise you though, things will turn out very differently this time my friend" she said and I couldn't help but hear the cold tone in her voice.

She didn't sound like the kimiko from a few days ago.

The minute the ref blew the whistle kimiko shot off in a blur as she was easily able to steal the ball as I turned to watch her make it to the goal and score.

I was in shock as was the rest of my team but me for a different reason.

Kimiko was never that good, she must have really practice to become that good.

We were all in big trouble.

As the game went on I kept trying to catch up to her but she was too fast and was easily able to outmaneuver us.

She was also ordering her teammates around like a general in an army, giving them orders.

That wasn't right, the kimiko I knew was sweet and quiet and funny. She'd never act like the kimiko from now was acting.

"Now what do we do?" asked kaito, I never saw him look this discouraged.

All our practices he was one of our best players but kimiko was even better.

"I have an idea but you need to distract her" I said to him as kaito nodded.

I watched as the ball was kicked up and when kimiko came in to kick it that's when I moved.

I did a sliding block catching her off guard as she didn't even see me and knocked her off her feet making the audience gasp.

We still lost 1/9, but at least I was able to trip up kimiko.

I got up as my Brock, Ren and kaito all told me how good I did and now the coach has to stop giving me grief during practice.

I agreed as I looked over at kimiko, she was limping a bit as I noticed I accidently nicked her leg with my cleats.

"Hey kimiko!" I called out as I went over.

"Oh, daisuke" she said turning to me.

"Sorry about your leg, I guess I was a little rough" I said as she gave me a smile.

"Don't worry, I barley felt it and anyway your always rough during a soccer game remember" she said as I laughed nervously.

When we were kids I always ended up knocking us down during a soccer game.

I remembered masato question as I asked" hey, you want to hang out with us today" I said hoping she'd say yes.

"Sorry, I have to get home and kinda clean up" she said as I nodded.

"Okay, and sorry again about the leg, though you'll probably find a way to get me back" I joked with her as we laughed.

Taka called over to me as I nodded and said bye to kimiko leaving her behind.

"I know I'll get you back daisuke" said kimiko in a much colder voice before walking away.

**(The next day)**

"I can't believe she couldn't meet with us" sulked masato.

"Well you can't expect her to be able to hang out with us all the time, she's famous" said haruki.

"She's just busy, it's not like you don't know her" I said as if they had forgot kimiko was my friend.

"Just what are you doing ikuna?" asked takara.

"I can't believe it" she gasped.

"Your dreaming, let me pinch you" said upamon.

"It's a control spire" she said as we looked to see one black square in an area of light.

"What's it doing their" said haruki.

"Controlling, spirring, the usual" Gatomon said.

"It must have been built over night, amazing" said ikuna.

"So, just where is it located?" asked takara.

"I'm not sure, the map doesn't list the points of interests" said ikuna.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return" said upamon.

"Why do bad guys always name places like that?" asked takara.

"Because they feel the need to be big and powerful, it's the same reason they laugh like maniacs and make elaborate traps like using your digimon as bait" I said then I frowned.

That was a little bit to descriptive.

"Even if this place was called the valley of harmony and peace, with a control spire their it would still mean trouble" said ikuna.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon" said haruki.

"Then what are we waiting for" I said as we all pulled out our D-3s and were pulled into a barren landscape.

"Wow, no wonder it's forbidden" said takara.

"A few flowers and trees would spruce this place up" said veemon.

"Quit kidding around, the Digimon Empress could be anywhere stay sharp" said haruki.

"Let's stay together" said ikuna.

"I think valley is quant and homey" said takara.

"More like dusty and lonely" I said.

"Quiet you guys, we don't want the empress to hear us coming" said masato.

We finally found the spire as to our surprise it wasn't being guarded by anything, not even a rookie digimon.

"Something's off, the empress would at least have some guards" I said, and at that moment I felt sick to my stomach.

It wasn't a nauseas feeling more like a warning of danger.

Before I could share my thoughts with the others masato spoke" we should destroy it before the empress comes back" said masato as everyone but me and veemon agreed.

"sato wait, this could be a trap" I said and no sooner did I say that did we feel the ground begin to shake and heard two roars well one sounded more like a howl.

"I believe daisuke was right" said hawkmon as we all heard the roars.

Out from behind the ground from behind the spire a large dragon with heads for hands popped out of the ground, it had a dark ring.

"Took you long enough, I thought you were to scared to show" said the familiar voice of the empress.

We looked to see her on the back of a digimon, it resembled a yellow nine railed fox, and it was floating in mid-air with its feet glowing.

"Yeah right, you're going down empress!" yelled masato as the empress laughed.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, meet Deltamon!" she announced waving a hand towards the large dragon.

"Deltamon?" was what we asked.

"I've heard of him, he has a metal head and a skull head for his hands and with three heads he has three times the hunger!" said veemon fearfully.

"Well ya know the old saying' the bigger they are the harder they fall" said armadillomon as we all took out our D-3s.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve Too… Tenshimon the Warrior of Light!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve Too… Halsemon the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve Too… Digmon the Drill of Power!"

"Gatomon Digivolve Too… Lynxmon the Feline of Fire!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve Too… Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

Everyone was looking at tenshimon and lynxmon, even the digimon empress was looking.

Realization hit me and haruki" Aww man!" we both said looking at each other.

"We forget to switch back" said haruki.

"We'll just go with it" I said.

"So you've changed forms that doesn't matter! Deltamon destroy them!" yelled the empress as the dragon roared.

"Everyone who can fly into the air!" commanded tenshimon as the ones who could fly took to the air while lynxmon and digmon attacked on the ground.

"Angelic Cross!" yelled tenshimon sending a cross of light at Deltamon.

It did little damage as Deltamon just became angrier.

"Okay that didn't work as well as I hoped" said tenshimon calmly.

Deltamon roared as he powered up his attack" Triplex Force!" he yelled all three heads shot out a beam at the digimon.

It brought up a cloud of dust as the digimon didn't know were Deltamon would attack.

"Man, I can see a thing" said pegasusmon.

"Halsemon! Think you can get rid of all this dust?" asked masato.

"Yeah!" said Halsemon as he spun forming a tornado only to get backhanded by deltamons metal head.

"Halsemon!" yelled masato as the bird hit the ground.

"He may be a champion but he packs a punch" said Halsemon getting up.

"Why don't we turn up the heat, Thermal Mane!" yelled lynxmon shooting the flames at Deltamon.

"Skull Fang!" lynxmon was forced to jump back the skull head attempted to eat her.

"I'm not a fish filet!" she yelled.

"It's not working, deltamons to strong" said takara.

"I got an idea, if we take out the head the body soon follows" I said as everyone looked at me confused.

"Just keep Deltamon distracted" I said as I looked up at tenshimon.

"Tenshimon!" I called out as she flew closer to us.

"What is it?" she asked as I started leading us away from the battle.

I noticed the fox digimon and the empress were watching the battle from a near bye cliff, it seemed like she was too interested in seeing Deltamon knock our digimon around to notice I was gone.

I looked back quickly and felt relieved when I saw some of their attacks were finally working.

The fox seemed to notice us starting to creep up on them as she turned to us all nine tails rose in the air.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" she yelled as the nine fire balls headed towards us.

"Shield of Light!" said tenshimon as her shield covered us in a white aura protecting us from the attack.

"Well, well, well, I should have expected this, you always were too stubborn for your own good" said the empress confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she laughed.

"Nothing, nothing, now meet another friend of mine" said the empress as the yellow fox looked at us with piercing blue eyes.

"I know who that is too, she's kyubimon a mythical beast digimon but she's suppose to be good" said tenshimon.

"She's not wearing a dark ring" I said as kyubimons eyes weren't red like deltamons.

"That's right, I am helping from my own free will and I'm surprised you don't remember me daisuke" said kyubimon.

"You know me?" I asked then I remembered spadamon.

"I see its true you both do not remember, as much as it pains me I always repay my debts even if it means hurting my allies" she said jumping into the air.

"Dragon Wheel!" she said spinning into the form of a dragon.

"Holy Sabre!" yelled tenshimon flying up to attack.

The empress took that time to try to get away as I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey! Running like the coward are you" I said chasing after her.

Both tenshimon and kyubimon called out their next attacks as I was forced to stop when I reached the edge of the cliff.

"Can't run away now" I said turning around to see the empress.

"That's what you think" she was about to order Deltamon when we both turned and saw the dragon gone.

The others having destroyed the dark ring and the Deltamon just wanted out before it was captured again it left.

"You just can't get good help these days" muttered the empress as she saw the others going towards the cliff.

"Looks like you lose" I said.

And for once she didn't give back a snide remark.

Before we could say anything else kyubimon came crashing down as tenshimon and my friends seemed to realize were she was going to land.

On me!

"Daisuke look out!" yelled the others as I wouldn't be able to move in time.

The strangest thing happened was when I felt someone tackle me down and instead of where I was I was in a blizzard.

It felt real the chill of the air, the snow, as something hit the ground behind me as I looked up.

'What was that' I wondered as then I heard someone saying something.

"Get away from her" said haruki as I saw the person who pushed me down was the empress who quickly got up.

She was standing a few feet away from me, her glasses had fall off when she had knocked me down, and kyubimon was now standing near her as she had recovered enough to walk.

"I'm sorry you have to find out like this, daisuke" said the empress only this time I recognized that voice.

I stood up as tenshimon and the others were all ready to attack if needed.

"Guys don't!" I said making them release their fighting stance.

I started walking towards the empress hoping I was wrong "daisuke? asked tenshimon.

Kyubimon glared at me but didn't move an inch "kimiko?" I asked as I heard the others gasp.

"Kimiko?" they asked.

The empress looked up showing the same indigo eyes that kimiko had.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this" she said to me.

"Kimiko why?" I asked.

"Because this is the way it has to be, it's my world and I won't allow you to stop me" she said her empress attitude kicking in again.

"The past is being repeated" said kyubimon softly and randomly as she looked at me; it was loud enough for only me and kimiko to hear.

"Kimiko, why are you doing this?" I asked as kimiko was walking backwards towards kyubimon.

"It doesn't matter because as of now, were enemies and anything in the past stays buried in the past" she said as she had gotten on kyubimons back.

"Wait!" I said as kyubimon took off.

I don't remember much of our trip back to our world all I could wonder was why?!

What could have happened to make her into that empress, all our past encounters?

That wasn't kimiko; the empress was a monster, cold cruel and didn't care about digimon.

And then there was that vision and kyubimon and spadamon, all this is so confusing!

"Daisuke?"

I looked to see we were in the computer lab, everyone was looking sad but haruki gave me a look that was akin to pain.

Haruki still hadn't told the others about our conversation the day before, and he knew exactly how I was feeling right now.

To me it was like before I met kimiko, when I thought I had a friend and ended up being betrayed.

"I think I'm going home" I said softly holding demiveemon.

The others gave me looks of pity as the minute I was far away enough I burst into tears.

**(Digital World)**

A cloaked digimon looked at the area that had been a battle zone only moments before.

He gave a sigh shaking his head" I never thought he would do this to them" he said.

It was spadamons uncle as he looked at his golden three clawed hand and clenched it into a fist.

"All those years back we fought you and now you choose to return like this" he spat out letting out his anger as he heard something behind him.

He opened his cloak as he was about to attack when he saw who it was.

"It's you, but that's impossible I thought you were" said the digimon as the one standing their shook his head.

"it takes more than that to bring us down but kimiko's started trouble and its only a matter of time before" the boy sighed as the digimon let his hood down as he walked up to the boy.

"Before daisuke is affected as well, that's why spadamon is collecting the last piece and were all watching out for them" said the digimon.

His face was white with a V shaped golden head with spikes on the sides of his face, his dark blue eyes held a serious expression.

"We still have to be careful" said the human as a growl made him turn.

"We have to go now" said the boy as he turned and left.

"Goodbye" he said as he put his hood back on.

"Don't give in like kimiko daisuke, if you want to beat him again you'll have to conquer your fear" said the digimon looking up at the sky hoping that things would get better before they got worst.

**So they finally find out about kimiko but why is kyubimon helping them? You probably know who that golden digimon was I gave a very obvious clue but what are the keys they speak about and who's the darkness they fear. **

**Kimiko has fallen to her darkness but what about daisuke? Will she fall like kimiko or will she be able to rise above her own darkness? **

**Find out in this never ending plot twisting story of digimon!**


End file.
